I don t understand my feelings
by Whealangel
Summary: Creek & Kyman: Craig develops feelings for Tweek, but doesn t know how to handle them, meanwhile Cartman tries to win a "bet" to let Kyle fall for him. If this will work out? Check it out, it s my first story I hope you like it! Rating M (I think xD)
1. Introduction

**I don't understand my feelings**

South Park- Creek & Kyman

Hey there, this is my first Fanfic about Creek and Kyman (south park, for everyone who doesn't know, lol), but I hope that you'll like it anyway, hehe! :3

I don't know if this'll be more Creek or more Kyman (i think this time more creek...), cause I really like them both and am a crazy fangirl, but we'll see! ;)

And my english isn't really the best, but I hope you understand what I mean in the story, haha :D

So, this is the Introduction to the story, and it would be nice if you could review this, so that I know if I should continue or not! And the next chapters will be longer so don't worry ;)

Okay, that's it I think...well bye then and have fun while reading! ^^

I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC! AND THIS IS BOYXBOY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN YOU SHOULDN'T KEEP ON READING! IF YOU LIKE IT, THEN I HOPE YOU'LL HAVE FUN READING IT! :3

**Craig**

"Screw you Craig!"

He sipped his third beer and looked at the big-boned teen, who stood before him with his arms in the sides.

"Come on Cartman, just sit down already. It was just a joke." his monotone voice was darker than when he was a kid. They were in highschool now and crazier than ever.

"GAH! Y-yeah Craig is right, GAH!" his twisting friend was sitting beside him with a cup of coffee in his shaking hands. He was a nervous kid. A fucked up kid.

"God damn, argh! Respect mah authoritah!" the tall teen yelled and sat down on a big sofa beside Kenny.

The boy with the orange parker was tasting the new drug that his weird friends sold him. He was so high that he didn't even realize Cartman taking his beer and drinking it in one draft.

"I would so totally kill that stupid Jew in a battle! He is a goddamn fag!"

Clyde giggled at the comment "That's right man, he's a fag! But you're a little crybaby, Cartman!"

"Fuck you, Clyde!"

A blond boy raised his hand, but didn't wait to be named "Maybe you shouldn't be so mean, fellas. Kyle is a very nice guy and very friendly to-"

"There goes the other fag!" laught Cyle.

Butter looked shyly at the ground.

"Whatever." Craig wasn't really interessted in such stupid jokes. He just wanted to have a good time with Tweek at his home, but then Clyde heard about their plans and invited himself and the other annoying teens of his math class.

"Where is the fucking jew anyway? Tweek told us he would be here too."

Cartman took another long sip of his beer.

"Are ya mssing him or what?"

Craig watched his drunken friend getting involved with Cartman again.

"Fuck no! Dammit, fuck you Clyde!"

"You would like to, don't you fag?"

Clyde was such an annoying asshole when he was drunk. And he sure was often.

"Shut uuup!" Eric cried.

"Maybe he's fucking Stan again, haha!"

Craig rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's an disgusting thing to imagine!" Token spoke now, while chatting with his girlfriend Nichole for the whole time.

"Oh come on, he's so into Stan! You can see it with your eyes closed,man!"

"Clyde shut the fuck up, dammit!"

Cartman tossed his beer away.

"You're just jealous!"

"No I'm not!"

Clyde stood up and wanked a little.

"Yeah you are!"

Eric stood up too and was now VERY close to his drunken friend.

"Nah-ah!"

"Yah-ah!"

"Nah-ah!"

"Yah-ah!"

"Nah-"

"Would you two assholes just shut up?!"

Everyone looked at the raven-haired boy. Even Kenny looked up to see what was about to happen.

"You're both stupid asshole-fags and fucking annoying! Clyde you're again too drunk for even thinking and Cartman, you wouldn't even stand a chance against Stan, god damit! So now shut the fuck up!"

Wow, that was more than he has ever said in one whole schoolyear.

Butters stared and began to rub his knees "Oh boy!"

"C-Craig, that wasn't-GAH- such a good idea!"

He looked into the grey eyes of his best friend, who tried to look the other way after he noticed Craig staring imto his eyes. Somehow he looked sad... But he sure had fucking gorgeous eyes...well, whatever.

Clyde just turned around and locked himself in the toilet and after a while you could hear him barfing the shit out of him. Stupid Asshole.

But Cartman glared and had a surprising evil grin on his lips. What had he done...?

"So you think I, the amazing Eric Cartman, wouldn't get that little fucked up fag-jew to suck mah balls?"

What the-

"That's not what I-"

"Fine" he went to the front door and looked back with an creepy smile on his face "I'm so gonna accept this Challenge, and let the Jew. Suck. Mah. Balls. I'm seriousely!"

Then the door slammed and everyone wasn't quite sure what the fuck just happend.

A giggle let Craig escape his confusion.

"This will be sooo awesome, dude!" Kenny took another drag of his joint and smirked "Good job, Craig!"

"Well...do you really think he is going to do these... nasty things with Kyle? I-I mean, he wouldn't...would he?"

Butters tipped his fingers together like he always does when he's nervous.

"Oh man, Cartman is really a dick. He'll do it Butters...remember Imaginationland? You were the one who told me all the stuff that happend back then!" Token stared at his phone.

"W-Why does he -GAH -want to prove it again, i-if he already did it?! FUCK THAT'S SO CONFUSING!"

Craig took Tweeks hand without looking at him. The twitching boy stared at his hands with wide eyes. Craig could feel his cheeks began to burn and took them away again, before anybody could notice.

What the fuck was wrong with him?!

"Whatever, that jerk will never understand that his little "jew"-like he calls him- is never going to love him back!"

Tweek looked carefully at Craigs face, which let the dark-haired boy blush again.

"Love him back? What the hell Craig, are you a love guru or what?" Clyde was now standing in the livingroom door and had another beer in his hand. He never learns.

"Haha, Craig knows about homo-love! Hahaha!" Kenny sat on his laps and was rolling another joint. He was a drug addicted, a drunken bastard and a whore, but dammit he could read his surroundings better than anyone else. Craig snorted at his comment and tried to hide his blushing face from his friends, he didn't even know why he was blushing. Token giggled-not stoping writing with Nichole though-, Clyde laught and sat down next to Kenny, Butters just laught awkwardly and Tweek just stared at his friend with his twisting eyes. "Why should h-he know about that? He's together w-with-GAH- Red?!" .

Yeah right, they thought his one night stand with Red would be something serious. It was not. They were both drunk, angry and lonely. He was angry at Tweek who had canceled three appointments in the last minute.

He peered at the blond who was watching his feet with strain...and an awkwardly hurt expression. Since the one night stand he was like that. He knew Tweek didn't like Red, but this wasn't about her he thought. Craig explained that it wasn't serious, so why was he telling that he was together with her now? Was he...jealous of him? Or...of her?

Luckily he was interrupted by Kenny who stood up, before he could think more about this disturing thougt in his damn head. "Well then I'm going guys, I need to go to a certain lady, you understand?" he smirked and walked to the front door. Everyone knew he was kind of dating Bebe. More like sex-friends though.

Butters stood up too and Token took Clyde under his wing. "T-then, I'm going too. Thank you for your invitation Craig, it was very nice!" the childish teen smiled shyly and ran to the orange-parker-boy. They winked and stepped out of the Tucker household. Token grabbed Clyde under his arms and smiley at the two best friends who were sitting on the couch. "I'm taking him home. Thanks for the nice evening guys! See you tomorrow!"

Craig and Tweek nodded and the black teen tried to hold his drunken friend, so that he wouldn't die on the ground. After a while, they heard the front door shut again and the silence that was in the air now, was totally fucked up. Craig could see Tweek twitching nervously beside him and the air now was awkward. He didn't know why though.

"GAH! Should we-we do something now? But if you don't like t-too then it's okay! EVEN IF IT'S REALLY STRANGE RIGHT NOW, OH GOD SO WEIRD, SO-" Craig watched his friend and poured him coffee in his favourite cup. "Here drink it, you fuck me up when you're twitching like that."

He said it was strange...strange being around him.

He drunk it all out and sighted. "T-thanks Craig."

"Yeah..." he looked at the ceiling. It was blue like the rest of the room and the flickering lamp gave him headache. He lived alone now and had his three room basement, where nobody-exept for Tweek- could enter without his agreement. It was always like that. Craig and Tweek. Tweek and Craig. He didn't even remember when they get so close, maybe in third grade or forth? He wasn't ever interessted in friendships. People always told him that he was awkward, dull...boring, so he didn't even try to get close to someone, but Token and Clyde somehow happend to be where he was and so they talked and became kind of a group. Like the idiotic Marsh-group: Eric Cartman, the egoistic fatass; Stan Marsh, the Quarterback star; Kenny McCormick , the whore of the school and Kyle Broflovski, the intelligent Jew-kid. Sometimes he happend to have one of those fucked up adventures with them, and he hated it. The people of South Park are ALL total idiots and too crazy for Craigs liking.

But Tweek...he was totally crazy himself, but somehow he liked being around him. It was like the twitching was relaxing him in one way or another...like he was comfortable being around him, he liked it...maybe he even lo-

"I gotta go now, Craig! My mum told me n-not to come home too ! WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE!"

The sudden movement of his blonde friend let him realized what he was about to think and he stood up too. "Okay." He put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and walked him to the front door. Tweek turned around when he was standing on the steps "W-well then...see you a-at school Craig! GAH GOD DAMMIT!".

"Yeah, see you."

He waved and disappeared in the darkness of the cold night. Craig watched him leave and after a while he went inside again. He leaned against the door. Damn, why was he feeling so confused right now?! This was going on since last week when he realized that Tweek was somehow different around him, even now he wasn't really talking with him. What the heck was his problem anyway?!

And now there was the problem with Cartman too, what does he want to do to Kyle? Can't he leave him alone?

The next few weeks will be totally annoying and he wasn't really looking forward to it...but, maybe he could talk a bit to Tweek why it was so weird to be with him...

Whatever, he turned the lights off, slipped into his bed and pulled the blanket over his long body.

Tomorrow will be an awful day.

Hope you liked it until now! Please leave a review! Bye~


	2. First Knowing

**I don't understand my feelings**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked my idea of the story! ^^**

**This is my first Fanfic about Creek and Kyman (south park, for everyone who doesn't know, lol), but I hope that you'll like it anyway, hehe! :3**

**I don't know if this'll be more Creek or more Kyman (i think this time more creek...), cause I really like them both and am a crazy fangirl, but we'll see! ;)**

**And my english isn't really the best, but I hope you understand what I mean in the story, haha :D**

**This is the first chapter of the story, i hope you like it ;)**

**Okay, that's it I think...well bye then and have fun while reading! ^^**

**I DON'T OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC! AND THIS IS BOYXBOY, IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN YOU SHOULDN'T KEEP ON READING! IF YOU LIKE IT, THEN I HOPE YOU'LL HAVE FUN READING IT! :3**

Chapter 1

**Craig**

It was time for lunchbreak at the highschool of South Park. The students that watched the clock above the black board, were starving and nobody listened to the babbling of Mr. Garrisons biology class. There were only two minutes left, but it was like the time was standing still. Someone was tipping his fingertipps nervously on the table and some other tried to put his books silently in his backpack, but that didn't really worked out well. The raven-haired boy was playing with his hat he had since kindergarten and wasn't paying attention to all the different noises in his classroom. He just woked up from his little nap and didn't really get why everyone was so squirrelly. He couldn't sleep last night and he nearly missed the schoolbus this morning. The whole night he thought about Tweek, why he wasn't talking to him normally, why he said it was "strange" being with him and why he was acting all hurt and shit.

God damn, how annoying.

His gaze was looking at a dark green shirt and the twitching blond head that were shaking slightly. His hair was a mess, it was all sticking out in different directions and the hands that were grabbing his strands were't any help at all. As always he had a cup of coffee on his table and Craig was sure that he drank it all up at first period. He was writing something in his notebook, he wasn't quite sure if he was copying what was written on the board or some bullshit that was swirling in his god damn psychotic head. Craig could see that Tweek was moving his mouth and closing his eyes from time to time. What the hell was he writing, some kind of poem or song or shit like that?

Somehow he managed to stare at his friend for the last two minutes of biology class, because he jumped when the bell rang and all students rushed out of class. He sighted and swung his bag over his large shoulder. Craig was kind of tall, but he wasn't muscular like Stan or the other football members, he was just tall. He took his blue jacket and waited at the door. Tweek was packing his books in his bag too, but in contrast to all the other students, he had EVERY schoolbook with him. They had lockers, so he didn't understand why he declined to put them there. Well, that wasn't true, he knew why, the bundle of nerves was afraid that someone might steel his precious books from his locker, so he preferred to drag them with him. He was such an idiot sometimes...

"Finished?" his dark monotone voice let Tweek twitch and he looked up with his green eyes that had the same colour as his shirt. His one eye twitching though.

"Y-yes...well, no! B-but you can go if you want to, it's not a problem, I can-GAH-go to the cafeteria by myself! Nngh!" Craig was feeling something burn inside of him. What the fuck?! Tweek was always running after him like a little baby and never wanted to go anywhere alone-not even to the toilet! Why was he avoiding him again?

"I don't think you can do that." The blond boy stared at him angrily. "GAH! Why that? I'm not a little kid anymore!" Finally he was done packing his things, but he didn't move from his place. "You always walk with me to-well everywhere! It was always like that." they stared into each others eyes. Tweek tried to hold his glare, but Craig knew that he couldn't compete with his piercingly blue eyes. Like he thought, his friend looked away and stared at the brown floor. Maybe he should't have said that.

"M-Maybe...I should try to be more independent! Nngh!" Craigs eyes widened.

Tweek was distancing himself from him.

"Well, whatever." he looked once again at his friend and waited a bit, but then turned around leaving the room. He left Tweek alone with his bag and his empty cup of coffee. Stupid jerk, he should see how to manage everything without him, asshole!

He slacked his pace and tried to oppress the upcoming anger. What was happening with their relationship? They were best friends... he thought. Craig wanted to ask him why he was acting so weird, but now he was pissed. Pissed at Tweek and pissed at himself, because his damn feelings were driving him crazy! He never was so flustered around the other teen-let alone blush like a idiot everytime he touches him! Craig wasn't good with feelings and emotions, and everyone knew it, but he wanted to know what was happening inside him. Maybe he should talk to someone, but to whom?

Deep in his thoughts he arrived at the cafeteria and steered to their usual table. Clyde, Token, Butters, Kenny and Kyle were sitting there and chatting about random stuff.

"Hello Craig!" Butters noticed him at first and waved like a little kid. His shiny hair was now longer and filling his whole head. Craig nodded to him and the others who were now looking at the newcomer. "Hey there, dude! Where did you left your sweet little psycho?" Kenny grinned and sipped his applejuice. As always he was wearing his dirty orange parker and a brown pants. But since they started highschool he showed his face to everyone, and man, that was the best thing he ever did. The girls were all into him and even the boys wouldn't mind getting more intimate with him. He was gorgeous and a whore, so his popularity shot up from "dirty poor kid" to "dirty poor HOT teen". He knew how to handle the people surrounding him and he learned how to manipulate them.

Fuck yes, he knew how to do that!

"He is independent now." Craig sat down beside Clyde and took out his lunch. An apple, one Snickers and two breads with cheese. The boys looked at him with raised brows. "What do you mean, independent?" Clyde tried to read his eyes, but he wasn't looking at him. "How should I know." he took a bite of is bread. Token and Clyde exchanged glances. They knew something was wrong and that Craig didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Kenny looked at the scene and made a face like he understood the situation. "Hey Craig, you know what happend earlier to Kyle?" now even the redhead looked up and glared at his friend. "Don't Kenny!" Craig could sense what had happend this morning.

"Soo, Kyle got some roses from an unknown person, and it was a MISTER! Isn't that a funny thing? Hahaha!" Kyle blushed and tried to kick his friend, but he dodged away. "That's not funny Kenny!"

"Oh yes it IS, haha!" Clyde was the only one who laught with him, Token rolled his eyes and smiled while Butters and Craig just sat there and watched the scene. "...it was only a joke..." Kyle muttered more to himself than to his friends.

"Hey, nerds!" The big boned teen standing at the table interjected the giggling and Butters slid from his place, to make room for the newcomer. "Hello Eric, here sit down!". He sat down and smirked at Criag.

"Hey Tucker, know what happend to Kahl this morning?" The tall boy didn't look up and just listened to the annoying story the other boy was going to tell.

"God dammit Cartman, shut up!", Kyle glared at him.

"Oh come on, Kahl! You want to tell everybody of your new lover, don't you?", he took a bite of his peanutbutter bread. The ginger looked at him like he wanted to grab his fat head and smash it on the table. "Fuck you fatass!"

"Ay, I'm not fat, you jew!"

"Don't call me jew, you fat asshole!"

"Fine, kike!"

"ARGH!"

"Guys come on, just eat your foot already! You seem like an old married couple, man!" That got Kenny one death glare and one slightly blushing Cartman. Craig wasn't the only one who noticed it, Kennys eyes flashed up at the reaction. "Don't look at me like that, it was only a joke! Hahaha!"

"Tse...Kenny sometimes I really hate you..." the blond boy laught at Kyles comment and the tension dissolved. The conversations that followed were mostly about boobs and girls. Kenny was in his element and didn't intend of stopping to talk about the nights with Bebe which seemed to interest Clyde a bit too much. Even Token was interested in his storys and added his so beloved girlfriend Nichole to the chat. Butters sat there and smiled like an imbecile, Craig was sure that he didn't even know the difference between men and women let alone how close they could become. Kyle and Eric were eating and sometimes laughing about Kennys stupid movements when he tried to explain how he tried to open Bebes bra. Everyone was somehow having a good time and he was glad about it, but he couldn't stop himself to think about his little psychotic friend. Where the hell was he anyway?

He said he wanted to come to the cafeteria by himself, so why wasn't he here?

He should try to find him, maybe he was getting a nervous breakdown somewhere...

Butters looked at him as he stood up, swung his bag on his shoulder and rested his hand in his pocket. "Where are you going Craig? Aren't you hungry anymore?"

"I'm going to class. Don't have the homework.", with that he ignored the comments of the others and left the full cafeteria. Now he had to find the little blond psycho.

Five minutes were left until the break ended. Craig had looked everywhere Tweek would be when he wasn't around. But he couldn't find his little friend. Where was he? Did he go home?

But why should he do that, he looked pretty normal to him this morning...well, as normal as he was. Maybe he wasn't here right now, but Tweek wouldn't miss a class. He was too afraid of detention.

"Whatever." Craig gave up, he didn't want to waste his break to find him. That was a bit too late though. He was in the corridor and decided to go to the Toilet before entering his class.

"Hey Craig, w-where are you going?" He turned around and saw Jimmy standing at his locker. He was a bit confused that he was talking to him. "Don't know, the toilet." The disabled kid came closer to the tall teen. "Maybe y-y-you should't go in there, I heard interesting noises from i-i-i-inside!"

"What interesting noises?"

"Y-you know what I mean!"

"No I don't."

He could guess what he meant.

"There is some g-g-g-girl inside, and you wouldn't like to see h-h-her!"

Was Ruby inside?

"Who is there?"

"See it for yourself, I don't want to tell y-y-you!" With that he turned around and left a confused Craig behind.

What was that?

Maybe he should just go to class and sleep, but somehow he was a little nervous about that...thing Jimmy told him. Craig began slowly to walk to the toilet, but stopped in front of the door. He was a direct and emotionless asshole, so it wouldn't be a surprise if he disturbed the two lovebirds, whoever they were. He wrinkled his nose and pushed the doorknob down. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't come here. He stood in the white bathroom and his eyes widened.

The redhaired girl and the blond boy were standing at the basin and stopped their action. Craig could't belief his eyes.

"Craig? What are you doing here?!" Red stood with her hands on her hips in the middle of the room and looked as if nothing happend. But Craig couldn't stop staring at the other person in the room. His anger was getting unbearable. The blond boy was shaking and staring at him with the same shocked expression.

"What are you doing?" He repeated Reds earlier question, but he wasn't talking to her. Tweek started twitching so nervousely that he held himself up at the basin.

"What are YOU doing here?" Red tried again.

"Tweek...why?"

"I-I-GAH- it's not what you-GAH WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Reds confused look didn't change the way Craig was feeling.

Angry.

Disappointed.

Hurt.

"What the fuck are you doing with Red, Tweek?!" He couldn't calm himself down and he didn't care that the girl he had a one night stand with, was watching the whole scene. "Why didn't you tell me?! It's that why you're fucking avoiding me?!"

"N-no, Craig-GAH- it's not that, I only wanted to- GOD DAMN FUCK IT'S SO DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN!"

He twitched and looked like he was about to cry. But Craigs mind was blank and he didn't give a fuck about the whole 'feelings'-thing.

"Whatever Tweek, I'm not with her anyways, do what the fuck you want."

It wasn't like that, he wanted to take him with him.

Red was watching the whole scene and was a bit confused about Craigs emotionless talk.

"N-no wait C-Craig!" Tweek let go of the basin, but he didn't get far. The tall boy gave him such an angry and hurt lool that he froze. The bathroom was filled with unspoken emotions amd nobody was talking. Craig looked a moment at Red who wasn't paying attention at him and only stared at the ground. Then he turned around and closed the door, leaving his best friend and his one night stand behind.

That was one of the most fucked up things that ever happend to him.

And the one that ripped his heart out of his chest.

This whole week he didn't even know why he was so hurt, but now he knew he was in love.

He was in pain because he was in love.

In love with his best friend.

With Tweek.

**Hope you liked the first chapter, I don´t know how long it will take to upload the next, but I´m working on it! ;)**

**Please review, it helps to make the story better, hehe! ;D**

**Bye~**


	3. Flowers reach the heart

**I don´t understand my feelings**

**Thanks for the reviews, hehe! ^^**

**I hope you´ll like the idea that I want to write down for the wonderful pairings Creek and Kyman *-***

**Okay here is the second Chapter, have fun! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Kyle**

He slowly tried to breathe as silent as possible. The red haired teen sat on the toilet and couldn´t believe what he was aboutto hear.

"Whatever Tweek, I´m not with her anyways, do what the fuck you want." the monotone voice said.

"N-no, wait C-Craig!" but the twitching boy couldn´t tell his friend what he was doing in the bathroom with Red.

The door slammed and left an awkward silence behind.

He could tell that the girl silently walked away "Well then...you should explain it to him...alone, I´m not helping you, it´s your fault Tweek...", then she was gone.

_What a bitch..._

Kyle wanted to open the damn toilet door and shake the psychotic teen, so he could tell his annoying friend that he misunderstood everything. Yes, he heard the conversation between Red, Craig and Tweek and what happened before Craig entered the bathroom. But Kyle couldn´t move a finger, he would freak out the other boy too much.

"GAH! DAMIT WHAT SHOULD I DO, IT´S TOO MUCH PRESSURE! ARGH!", he listen to the whimper that filled out the boys room. Somehow he was feeling sorry for him. Maybe he should help him to tell Craig what happened _before_ he came in there. But before he could stand up and talk to him-and trying not to scare him too much- the door was closed for the third time.

Kyle came out of his hideout and looked around the scenery. Nobody could tell what happened these last five minutes in here. There was no evidence. But feelings were crushed and people got hurt. Inside.

He washed his hands and stepped out of the toilet. The corridor wasn´t as crowded as he expected it to be. Well, the bell had already rung so nobody was here anymore. Except for some punks and goth kids. Wait.

"Oh my god, I´m too late for class!", the jewish teen ran to his classroom and knocked before entering his math class. Eighteen eyes looked at him as he stood in the green room. Kenny was the only one of his friends who had math with him. He grinned at his ginger friend. Mr. Susan, his math teacher looked at him angrily.

"Mr. Broflovski, why are you late for class?"

"I´m sorry, I wasn´t feeling well and was- "

"Yes okay, whatever, just sit down and don´t do it again!"

"Yes, I´m sorry..."

He made his way to his seat, between Kenny and Clyde.

"Yo what´s up man? You´re never late Kyle, what happened?", his blond friend watched him as he took out his books.

"Something happened in the bathroom. And I was stuck in there..."

"What? What the heck could happen in the bath-waiit, have you done something-"

"No, I haven´t done something perverted, you pervert!"

Kenny laughed and winked at him.

"So what happened then?"

"...I don´t know...", he didn´t know if he should tell him.

"You don´t know? What the heck Kyle, come on tell me!"

"I don´t know..._if I should tell you_!" he whispered his last words, so that Mr. Susan wouldn´t hear them.

"What do you mean by that? Should I get offended?" he crossed his arms. His blond hair stuck out in every direction and was kind of darker than usually. He watched him with his blue eyes and Kyle gulped.

"Okay fine, I´ll tell you, but..._but not here okay? Later after class!_"

"Good, but don´t try to twit me!" he winked again and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his blond head.

"Yeah...", Kyle grabbed his book and tried to concentrate on the lesson. But somehow he couldn´t follow Mr. Susan´s words, his mind was always drifting to the scenery in the bathroom.

* * *

"_So why did you call me here Tweek? I have stuff to do!", Reds voice echoed in the boys toilet._

"_GAH! I-I´m sorry Red, I just wanted to talk to you, it will not take long!" the twitching boy nervously said._

_Kyle flinched at the door being shut and the two people entering the bathroom. One of them a girl. He sat on the toilet with his bag and tried to hear what they were about to say._

"_Yeah, whatever, just talk!" the girl leaned against the wall "Go ahead..."_

"_O-okay -GAH- I wanted to ask you if..if you´re Craig´s girlfriend?"_

"_What?", the girls voice was loud and sharp._

"_No I-GAH- was just wondering..." _

"_Why that, do you like me or what?"_

_Oh god please not a "do you want to be my girlfriend"-talk..._

"_NO!" he nearly screamed._

"_What the hell Tweek?!" she was hurt and annoyed, but she didn´t slap him or anything._

"_...I don´t like _you_..." Red cocked her ears, so that she could understand what he was saying._

"_What are you talking about Tweek?"_

"_...it´s not that I like you...like that...you know?"_

_After some time of awkward silence, the girl walked nearer to the twitching boy._

"_Are you saying that you don´t like _me _like that_, _but you like _Craig_ like that?"_

_The awful silence that pushed against Kyles body was heating him up._

_Did he heard right?_

"_GAH!" his voice sounded like a wounded animal._

"_Oh my god...I´m right! You like him!" Red was a bit too chilled by his confession._

"_..." Tweek was silent, and Kyle could tell that his body was twitching as fuck._

"_Somehow I knew it...are you gay?"_

_At the word "gay" Kyle flinched. _

_He was gay though, but not outed yet._

_And it was so awkward when he heard that word, which made his heart shrivel._

"_No, I´m n-not I think!" finally he talked again._

"_Why do you think you´re not? You like him." Red crossed her arms._

"_I-I only liked C-Craig!" _

"_That´s sweet..somehow...but don´t you want to know if you´re gay?"_

"_Y-Yes -GAH- but how?"_

_Red came closer, Kyle heard her steps toward the little blond boy. His eyes widened and he leaned against the basin. _

"_I´ll show you."_

_Kyle held his breath and listened to a whimper and some struggling, then he heard the sound of a mouth being pushed upon another mouth. Weird noises that were coming from Tweek drowned Reds sounds of her tongue searching for his and Kyle could tell that he was overwhelmed. Their lips parted after some time and you could her them both gasping for air- Tweek more though, he sounded like he was dying._

"_GAH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! OH GOD THIS IS WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" his screaming was so high, you could think only dogs could hear it. _

_She was giggling "I wanted to help you, did you like it?"_

"_NO!GAH!" he shouted._

"_See? You like guys and I helped you to understand it!" she crossed her arms and walked to the little twitching boy._

_She kissed his cheek with a smile on her lips and laughed when he flinched at her contact._

_Then a door opened._

* * *

"Kyle?! Man, what´s up with you today?" the blue eyes of his friend stared right into his. The beautiful face was just an inch away from his.

"Kenny? I´m sorry I got carried away..."

"Yeah, I saw that, man... so what were you thinking about that is soo important?"

"You know...the thing I told you earlier..." Kyle adjusted his bag on his shoulders.

"Oh the thing about Red and Tweek right?"

"You mean the thing between _Craig_ and Tweek..."

Kyle had told him the story before they were heading to their appointment with Stan and Cartman. He trusted him. He trusted him more than Stan, who was his best friend -even though he was more with Wendy and his football idiots than with him.

"Haha, yeah _that _thing!" he laughed.

They opened the door to the street where their friends would wait.

Well, he wouldn´t call Cartman a friend.

He was an antisemitic, fat asshole though.

"Hey guys, what´s up!" Kenny grinned and waved at them.

Stan looked up and nodded. This was his way to say hello now. I nodded too.

"Where the fuck have you been?! It´s almost two!" Cartman glared at the blond boy.

"Yeah, sorry ´bout that, we were talking!" he rubbed his head.

"Damn, the next time we´ll go without you!" with that they began to walk to their houses.

Kenny excitley talked about his nights with Bebe, which he had already told at lunch. The others pretended to listen, and sometimes shared their thoughts with him.

The first who arrived at his home was Stan. But neither of them noticed, because he was silent the whole time and texting Wendy. I watched him entering his house and shutting the door behind him.

Maybe he should talk a bit more with him, he is his best friend somehow.

Kenny was the next one who got to his house.

He waved like a little kid "See ya later, sweethearts!"

"Fuck off you fag!" Cartman grinned evily. Kenny smirked and disappeared behind a shitty house.

Cartman and Kyle were the only ones left now.

They didn´t really talk, just walked beside each other and watching the little kids who were playing on the playground. They arrived at Kyles house and he was about to turn and mumble a goodbye. But Cartman stood in his way.

"Well then little Jew, how did you like the flowers?"

"What? What are you- oh god Cartman, this isn´t funny!" the ginger angrily said.

"Why? You liked the flowers don´t you?" he grinned.

"Oh dammit Cartman!" now he was getting really annoyed. And it was not his comment, it was his blushing face which made him so angry.

"You´re so gay, Kahl!" he laughed.

"Fuck you, you fatass!" he tried to pass through his chubby friend, but he blocked him.

"You didn´t like the flowers I send you?"

Kyle wanted to push him away, but he froze.

"Wait, what?"

"I said: Didn´t you like the flowers I send you?"

It was like the whole world was standing still and he blinked a few times before letting go of the other teen.

"What the fuck Cartman?! You didn´t send me the stupid flowers..." his voice cracked.

"How do you know that, Kahl?" his smile was evil somehow, but Kyle could tell that he wasn´t joking. As much as he wished it.

"You...you did?" his eyes widened and he didn´t know what was frustrating him more, the fast beating heart or his tomato colored face.

Maybe both.

"Why should I ask if I hadn´t?" Eric was getting closer.

"B-but..what the heck, why?" Kyle remained there were he stood and couldn´t believe what this was all about.

This was really too much for today, first the thing with Tweek and now his..._problem_.

_Why the fuck is my heart beating so fast?!_

"Well, let´s just say I _appreciate _your existence, Kahl." he reached out and the red haired teen blushed even more, when he felt the big hand stroking his cheek.

This was a really strange scene to watch. Two enemies inches from one another. The one deep red, the other touching his cheek and smiling.

"So..I´m heading home now. Bye Kahl, have a wonderful day!" he stepped away from the frozen boy and went to the main street. Then he turned around and added " Oh, and don´t forget to give the flowers water, you don´t want to let them die, don´t you?" with that he walked away and left a total baffled Kyle Broflovski behind.

The boy just stared at the now empty street and the thousand questions which where driving him nuts just ended up at being one big interrogation point.

What the _fuck _did just happened?

* * *

**Yeah that was the second chapter, I hope you liked it ^^**

**Leave a review and I´m seeing you guys soon! ;D**

**Bye~**


	4. Wishful Thinking

**I don´t understand my feelings**

**Soo thank you again for the reviews, I´m happy that you like the story! ^^**

**Here is now the third chapter, hope you like it as well, haha!**

**Have fun~**

**I don´t own South Park or the characters mentioned in the fic!**

* * *

**Kyle**

Tweek likes Craig.

_Surprise!_

Red showed him that he is gay in the bathroom.

_With a kiss._

Craig entered and was pissed off.

_Does he like Tweek too?_

Red doesn´t give a fuck.

_She´s a bitch._

Tweek is sad.

_Poor guy._

Kyle got flowers from a guy.

_Kenny told the whole school._

The guy was Cartman.

_That was unexpected._

Cartman appreciates his existence.

_What the hell did he mean by that?_

Kyles heart was beating as crazy.

_Really creepy._

That happened in one day.

_What the fuck?!_

"Argh!" the ginger screamed the thousandth time in his pillow. He was laying there since he entered the house after Cartmans confession -if you can call it like that. He wasn´t as red as before, but his cheeks were a light pink. He was feeling so weird, like these girls in the teen-drama-love-movies. His heart was beating so crazy when he replayed the scene that happened before in his head.

"That damn asshole! Is he fucking kidding me?", he was rolled up like a burrito in his bedsheets. His green eyes were staring at his wall, the window half open. Through this window his enemy broke in many times without him noticing anything. He knew it after the fatass told him that he was there last night.

He wasn´t really a fatass anymore, he was somehow good looking. He was tall and muscular, only a bit of baby fat left over. Even some girls were looking differently at him now, like flirting or something like that.

"Damn it!" this flower thing was really upsetting him. His stomach felt like there were butterflies in it and he couldn´t stop them from flying. And that pissed him off.

But why couldn´t he stop them?

Why was that pissing him off?

_Am I...in love...with him?_

His eyes widened. He had all the symptoms of an amorous heart.

But since when did he like him?

He wasn´t sure. It was kind of funny arguing with him and after primary school their relationship changed somehow and there wasn´t really a hatred involved. Well, they weren´t exactly best buds, but they got along.

But since when was he _in love_ with Eric fucking Cartman?!

It was like a sick joke. A joke that was getting really weird and messed up.

A knocking made him jump up. His little brother stood in the door.

"Hey Kyle, the phone."

"W-what?"

"It´s for you." the black haired boy entered and gave him the white house phone.

"Oh okay, thanks Ike..." he grabbed it and held it at his ear. His brother nodded and left his room quickly.

"Hello?"

"_Hey bro, what´s up? You sound like a scared little chicken!"_ the happy voice on the other line said.

"Oh hey Kenny, no I´m fine..."

"_Sure? I don´t think so, man! What happened?"_ the blond boy asked. He was probably calling from a phone box.

"No...I´m not fine, Cartman is an idiot..." Kyle leaned against the wall.

"_Yeah, that isn´t new though haha!"_

"I know, but he...he told me something..."

The other boy was silent for a while.

"_Did he finally told you about his soft side?"_

"What? No, he told me that the flowers were...from him..." Kyle blushed as he said that aloud.

"_Oh yeah...that was what I meant too...yeah, that´s nice, bro!"_

"What?! No, it´s not! Cartman send me those flowers to irritate me! That´s not _nice_!"

"_You think so? Why would he do that?"_

"It´s the fatass we´re talking about, he even pretended to be in love with me only to get Nichole and Token together! He would do anything to humiliate me!"

"_Yeah you´re right, but wouldn´t it be possible that he likes you?"_

Kyle shrugged. His cheeks now deep red and his heart beating faster.

"Wha- no! This could never...we´re enemies since we were little! We hate each other! I hate him and he hates me, and this will never change!"

"_Well, do you hate him?"_

Kenny was so fucking _confusing_!

"Yes...I-I mean, no...not really. We fight and all, but..I don´t really hate him..." his voice cracked.

"_Don´t you think that he feels the same about you? You´re together many times and don´t fight as much as when we were kids!"_

"I..." he didn´t know what he should say. Maybe Kenny was right and Cartman somehow liked him...

_Wishful thinking!_

"_Did he say something else to you?"_ the manly voice took him back to reality.

"Erm, n-nothing important..." he played with his sheet. He hated to lie.

"_...Okay, well then talk with him or something!"_

"Yes..maybe..."

"_Okay champ, I need to go now, this stupid phone is going to break! See ya tomorrow and sort out your feelings man!"_

"Okay bye...wait what do you-" the line broke and he could only hear his own breathing.

_Why the hell did Kenny call in the first place?_

Sort out your feelings he said. Kyle closed his eyes. He knew that he somehow liked that antisemitic jerk called Eric Cartman, but he didn´t know if he could trust Cartmans unexpected friendliness. He had already mucked him endless times. Maybe it was a stupid joke again. But his chocolate brown eyes were looking so honestly at him.

Honestly _loving_.

He decided to speak to him tomorrow, maybe he´ll laugh at him and embarrass him in front of every student. But maybe he would smile at him with that look in his eyes and tell him that he liked him too...

_Wishful thinking!_

Kyle wrapped himself up in his bedsheets and finally felt asleep after thinking about every possible reaction of his new found crush Eric Cartman.

* * *

_He smiled at him and caressed his cheek. His brown eyes looking only at him and nothing else, like the whole world was spinning around them._

"_You are beautiful, Kahl."_

_The ginger chuckled at his nickname. He snuggled closer to the big body of his enemy._

"_I´m not, you are!"_

_The big hand wandered down his neck and was drawing indescribable things on his naked back. Kyle shuddered at the sudden movements and looked up at his partner. _

_He was looking at him with so much attention and love. _

_The red haired boy stretched to the chubby teen and a thrill of ecstasy rolled down his spine when their lips touched one another. After some time kissing, their mouths parted and they both gasped for air. _

_But that didn´t last long, because the big teen rolled over the skinny pale body and embraced him with his long arms. _

_His lips searched the trembling ones of the ginger, and he let him in. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and the thrills they both felt were encouraging them to continue._

_Kyle moaned with pleasure and the grunts of his beloved enemy were driving him nuts._

"_I love you, Kahl!" _

"_I-I love you too Eric! Ah!" he twitched when he felt the big hand caressing his abdomen. His fingers were getting closer and closer to his now hard dick. Kyle slung his arms around the neck of his chubby lover. Cartmans tongue was licking his nipples and the pleasure Kyle was feeling was out of this world. The hand that was stroking his boner was getting faster and faster. _

"_Ah, E-Eric! Nah!" he moaned and the brown eyes were watching him with a fractious lust. His breath was heating up his neck and Kyle pressed his body closer to him._

"_I-I can´t! I-I´m cumming!" he gasped for air and an incredible heat was spreading around his body. The stroking hand wasn´t stopping, it was getting faster and Kyles eyes widened._

"_Go Kahl!" the big boned teen whispered in his deep red ear._

"_I-I love you-AH!" his body twitched and after his relief he collapsed in the strong arms of his beloved enemy. He was breathing heavily and the Nazi took his chin with his other hand and smiled._

"_I love you too my little Jew.", Kyle melted in his hands and his lips were sealed with a kiss, that was sweet and innocent. _

_Like their love._

* * *

He sat besides Butters. The bus was full of growing teens. Only some of them already had a drivers license. Kyle wasn´t one of them, but that wasn´t really bad.

"So did you do the homework, Kyle? I didn´t really understand them..." the shy little blond tried to initiate a conversation for the fourth time this morning. Kyle looked at him with bags under his eyes. After his nightmare -he wanted to call it like that- he couldn´t sleep anymore, so he stayed up for most of the night.

"Yes, but they aren´t really good."

"Oh okay..." Butters tipped his fingertips together like he used to when he was little.

He failed again to talk to him. But Kyle hadn´t much interest in having a conversation with the little guy. He couldn´t stop thinking about the damn flowers and naturally about Cartman and his dream.

His _wet, perverted _dream.

He blushed. Damn it, why was it Cartman of all people?!

Kenny and Clyde were sitting in front of him and talking about some party or something that they wanted to organize this week. They were excitedly talking about it and it was funny to watch them. But his eyes wandered to a blond twitching head that was sitting diagonal before him. Jimmy was there beside Tweek and he was blabbering about something, but he couldn´t hear what it was. Kyle was feeling sorry for the nervous wrack who wasn´t listening to his disabled friend; he was peering at the dark haired boy in front of him. The ginger guessed that Craig wasn´t planning on talking to Tweek and that made him sad. He knew what really happened.

Red was funnily enough sitting beside him, but talking with Bebe and Wendy, not paying attention to the two best friends who weren´t talking a word with each other. Kyle didn´t understand why Tweek even told Red that he liked Craig.

Maybe because he thought that they were together?

But he should have known it, they were best friends though. And Red was sometimes a real bitch, she didn´t care about anything. She just does what she wants and than doesn´t care about the consequences. And sometimes these things happen and a friendship is breaking in millions of little pieces.

Maybe he should try to help and talk to him?

But before he could think about a method to initiate a conversation with the monotone Craig Tucker, his eyes beheld someone entering the bus. The big teen with the red jacket greeted Kenny with a nod and a shared smile. Then his eyes fell upon the red haired boy, who was blushing deeply red reminding his earlier dream.

Cartman stopped at Kyles seat and smirked.

"Hey Kahl!"

"H-Hello Cartman..."

_Don´t blush, don´t blush, don´t fucking blush!_

The boy watched him getting nervous, but instead of teasing him he sat down behind him. Token greeted his new seatmate. Kenny turned around and grinned like an idiot, getting an angry look from Kyle and an evil grin back from Cartman. Then he proceeded talking to Clyde about the party again.

Sometimes the redhead could kill Kenny for his obvious movements.

The bus ride was awkwardly silent between the usual friends. That was making Kyle even more embarrassed than before. But he couldn´t do anything about it, because today he knew he _must_ talk to the fatass about the thing that happened yesterday.

And he wasn´t really looking forward to it.

The bus held in front of the school and everyone rushed out of the bus. Kyle sat there waiting for the teens to step out, so that he could prepare himself for the following _mission._

When he was finally alone in the bus he sighted and stood up. He went to the exit, but something caught his attention. It was a little sheet of paper on the first seat with a name written on it:_ Kyle._

His heart was beating faster now as he picked up the letter slowly opened it. His eyes widened.

_Meet me behind school at lunch. I´m waiting there._

_E.C._

His startled expression was surely funny to watch. But his feelings were now driving him crazy. The butterflies wouldn´t listen to anything he told them and he couldn´t do anything about his little smile on his deep red face.

He stepped out of the bus and ran to his friends, one of them smiling at him as he knew what had just happen in the bus.

No one other than Eric fucking Cartman.

* * *

**Yay, finally some action haha! XD**

**Well, I hope you liked it and I´m going to upload the next chapter soon enough, so don´t worry! ;)**

**Leave a review ^^**

**Bye~**


	5. Talk to me

**I don´t understand my feelings**

**Yay, thank you for the reviews, you are all so nice :3**

**I´m sorry it took so long, my internet wasn´t working -.-**

**Okay so here is the fourth chapter, have fun!**

**And leave a review when you have finished reading, hehe ;D**

**I hope you like it!**

**I don´t own South Park or any character mentioned in the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Tweek**

He stepped out of the bus and tried to not fall down on the cold snow that was decorating the streets. It was cold and his light, green, wrong-buttoned shirt wasn´t any help at all. Tweek was twitching more than usual for the nervousness he felt standing beside his friends Clyde, Token and even Craig. Craig wasn´t looking at him though. That made his heart tighten and his eyes watery.

He loved him. And Craig wouldn´t love him back. He was angry and he wasn´t...well, _gay_. Tweek didn´t know either that he was gay, since Red showed him in the bathroom. But he knew since long ago that he had feelings for his monotone friend. And not _normal_ feelings you would have for a friend, they were intense and sometimes wonderful and sometimes awful. When he was younger he didn´t really know what it was, but since they entered high school, there was like a stroke of lightning and he knew that he was in love with his best friend.

_What an awful thing to feel for someone who will never love you back..._

"Wonderful, another day in this prison they call high school..." Clyde said with his arms crossed behind his head.

"Without school you wouldn´t be able to have a job, Clyde!" Token smirked at his friend.

Clyde rolled his eyes smiling and punched him friendly in the shoulder. They laughed and walked in the school. Craig was walking beside them, with his hands in his pockets and his normal annoyed glare. Tweek watched him as they went through the hallway. He knew it would be awful talking to him later, but he couldn´t let their friendship break with such a misunderstanding. But only the thought of Craig glaring at him with anger made him twitch crazily.

"See ya later guys!" Clyde and Craig stopped in front of their class and left Token and Tweek behind. The raven-haired boy was already inside and Clyde waved at them.

Tweek thought that he was a really nice boy, even if he had big problems with his drinking manner. He was always so drunk when they were invited at parties, but he was very friendly and caring.

He and Token walked onwards to their own class. Math class was on the plan. He hated math. All these numbers and even letters filled his blond head and he couldn´t put them together in any ways.

It was just so _confusing_!

They arrived the room and sat down on their usual seats. Tweek was sitting beside Token and Kyle. The other kids in the class were just some random faces, which he couldn´t really relate to. But that wasn´t bad.

Tweeks grey-green eyes twitched as he noticed that someone was staring at him. It made him nervous. He slowly turned to the direction where he felt the unknown eyes upon him. His eyes looked right into the green ones of Kyle Broflovski. The ginger noticed his friend glaring and looked away with a blush. Tweek twitched and stared at him a bit more.

_Why the hell is he blushing?_

But Tweek couldn´t ask the red haired teen who was now writing something down on his spread papers, because the annoyingly fat math teacher came in. Somehow Tweek had thought that Cartman would look like that when he´s older, but the big teen wasn´t fat anymore.

A bit chubby maybe, but not fat.

And he was kind of tall.

Not as tall as Craig though.

Craig was really, really tall!

Okay, maybe Tweek thought like that because he was just so small. But compared to Token or Clyde for example, the monotone boy was also tall. The blond teen kind of liked it that his best friend was taller then him. When they talked he looked down with a kind of sweet look, it was like he was Craigs puppy. And if something happened, he was always there for him. Craig was his guarding angel somehow. Tweek always said that, when they were kids and Craig would laugh and punch him friendly in his tiny arm.

And if he was taller that meant he could push him down so easily and lie upon him.

Body on body...

_Wait, what?! What the fuck am I thinking?!_

The sudden realization of his mind drawing some steamy scene with him and Craig, made him blush deep red. He shook his head, to not think about it anymore. It wasn´t the first time he thought about these things, but not in class. He never thought about his big hands, his strong arms, his dark and mysterious eyes, or his fluffy black hair, his large shoulders and his-

_GAH! Fuck, no stop it, not here!_

Tweek grabbed his hair and began pulling at the blond strands, receiving the attention of his classmates. Token touched his arm lightly and looked at him with worry.

"Hey Tweek, is everything okay?" the blonds eye twitched again and he tried to get his shaky hands off of his hair.

It wasn´t working really well though.

"GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" now even the professor turned around and watched the scene.

"Mr. Tweak, what in the world are you doing?" the dark and mumbled voice of the fat man let Token look up.

"He was just wondering what the _x _stands for. If it´s 4, or 8." the black boy said.

The teacher stared at both the teens, but finally turned around and began to explain why _x=4_ was right.

Tokens eyes layed on Tweek again, as he calmed down a bit. He twitched and was thankful to his genius friend, that saved him from punishment.

Not till now he had noticed Kyles piercing green eyes watching him the whole time.

Again.

But he couldn´t really pay attention to that. The rest of math class, he was trying not to think about Craigs hot body, or the conversation he needed to have with his best friend after class.

Finally the bell rang and the students literally ran out of every class. It was the first break for the day and Tweek and Token walked with the stream of people. Tweek with his full-packed bag on his shoulders and his naturally twitching eye. They saw their friends standing at Clydes locker and rushed to their group and greeted everyone. Clyde, Craig, Kenny, Butters and him and Token were reunited. He didn´t really know why Butters and Kenny would hang out so much with them, but somehow the two cliques were mostly just one big group.

"Hey guys!" Token greeted.

"Hey!" came from every direction.

Tweek tried to get eye contact with his best friend. But he was looking everywhere but not at the little blond.

He sighted.

_This is harder than I thought..._

"So, Kenny and I had this really cool idea of a party this Friday at Tokens house!" Tweek looked at his black friend, who was shocked about this idea. Clyde had again planned a party at his friends house.

"Everyone is welcomed and there´ll be many hot chicks and alcohol! So you´re all invited!" Clyde excitedly danced with Kenny. They looked like to high idiots.

"Wait, what? Why at my house? I didn´t even gave you permission to-" Token tried to begin, but his brown haired friend thew his arms around him "I already invited people, so there is no turning back! And we´ll help you decorate the _location_, right Kenny?"

The blond boy grinned and pulled both his thumps up.

"Yeah man, that´ll be an awesome party!"

Token just stared at them, but he knew he couldn´t do anything against it and he nodded in defeat. They laughed and Clyde and Kenny were telling what they wanted to do at the party. Tweek just heard words like _beer, chicks, hot, joint, music, bed and sex_.

He didn´t listen anymore after he shivered at the last word. His eyes where searching the dark ones of his beloved friend. But Craig wasn´t looking at him. He was staring past him and before Tweek could realize at what or whom he was staring, a loud voice got the attention of the group.

"Tucker!" the big teen reached his friends and grinned like a maniac. Craig looked at him with an uninterested glare. Tweek chuckled at that. Craig was so emotionless, it was kind of funny...and hot..._GAH! NOT AGAIN!_

"What do you want?" he said with his hands in his pockets. Eric cleared his throat.

"I´ll totally win that bet!" the teens looked at each other with asking expressions. The chubby boy snorted and continued "The bet where I get Kahl to suck mah balls, you fuckers!", now everyone knew that he was talking about the bet he somehow did with Craig that night at his house.

"We never did that bet."

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?! Yes we did and you can´t end a bet like that, you annoying asshole!" Eric shouted.

Tweek noticed that the big teen was almost the same height as Craig.

"No we didn´t, you just screamed that Kyle would blow you one on your own. I didn´t even bet with you, you fucking asshole!" they glared at each other.

"The fuck! We did that bet...Kenneh tell him!" Eric now looked at his poor friend who had his arms up in defense.

"Ey man, don´t get me involved in that, I was too high to know anything, dude!" Clyde smirked at that.

"Okay then Clyde!" the other teen stopped smiling and widened his eyes.

"Erm well, I was quite drunk...but I remember something about a bet..." he scratched his head.

Kenny giggled "You actually remember something?"

"HA! See? So I´m totally winning that bet!" Cartman grinned proudly.

"Why the fuck do you think that? Kyle hates you." Craig couldn´t say anything against the bet anymore.

"Well, I have my charm and that ginger Jew is totally into it!"

"Whatever." the raven haired boy leaned against the lockers.

"You don´t believe me? Okay, then watch and learn you stupid bastard! There he comes!"

Everybody was looking in the direction Cartman nodded and in fact, Kyle Broflovski turned around the corner. He had some books in his hands and was walking beside Stan.

"What the hell Cartman? Nothing will hap-" Clyde began, but was interrupted by Erics hand stopping him from continuing his sentence.

Tweek felt kind of nervous. If it was true what he said, then Cartman was playing with Kyles heart. And Tweek knew that that was an awful thing to do. The two teenager arrived at the lockers and before they passed the group, Kyle looked up. Tweek could tell that he met with Erics eyes. An aching pain filled the little twitching boy. Kyle knitted his brows, but he blushed. And it wasn´t an angry blush it was an embarrassed, nervous blushing. The blushing that showed everyone that Cartman was right and got the ginger in his hands.

_Oh no..._

Stan and Kyle passed the group and entered some classroom. Everyone was silent for a while. Then all eyes were laying on the smirking Eric Cartman.

"See? I told you I´m gonna win that bet!"

"What did you do to him?" Clydes eyes widened and he made a disgusted face "That´s totally insane! It´s gross!" Kenny giggled.

Now Tweek knew, that he wouldn´t tell Clyde about his feelings for Craig.

"It´s a bet, and I win every bet Clyde. It doesn´t matter what I have to do, but I always win!" Tweek looked at him with a shock.

_I need to do something!_

_But what?_

"What do you say Craig?" the big teens crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for an defeated Craig Tucker.

"Wow, now your dream became true, I´m proud of your new boyfriend."

But he didn´t get one.

Everyone laughed at that, only Butters doesn´t seem to get it. And Tweek was smiling a bit, but was worried for Kyles sake.

"What the fuck, Craig?! This isn´t my dream, it´s a bet, a fucking bet!" he shouted and blushed, giving Kenny the opportunity to make his jokes.

"Aw, you´re so sweet Eric! You don´t have to pretend that you do this only for a bet!" he embraced his chubby friend and batted his blue eyes. Cartman shook him off and glared.

"AY! THAT`S NOT IT YOU FUCKING RETARDS! HE´S GONNA SUCK MAH BALLS AT THE PARTY BECAUSE OF THE GODDAMN BET! FUCK YOU!" he lifted both his middle fingers, getting a fast reaction of Craig, who was familiar with this gesture.

"Let´s go Butters!" he stomped away and Butters ran beside him looking back once more and making an apologetic look. Kenny and Clyde were nearly dying of laughter and Token giggled too.

The blond followed Butters and Cartman with his eyes until they disappeared in the mass of students. He turned around again and saw -to his surprise- that Craig gave him a look. Before he could begin a conversation, Craig pushed himself off the locker and Tweek watched him walking away in the other direction. The blond looked at his friends, but then followed Craig wherever he was going. The laughing faded away when they entered the famous bathroom. When Tweek shut the door behind him, Craig was standing in the middle of the room. Watching him. _Glaring _at him. Tweeks twitching increased and he looked everywhere but at Craig. The dark eyes pierced through him and made him blush. In the back he heard the bell rang again.

But he didn´t care.

Now there was no turning back.

* * *

**Yeah that was it, the fourth part! I hope you enjoyed it and it would be nice if you leave a review! ;)**

**Thank you! ^^**

**I upload the next part right now, because I already finished both, so have fun while reading!**

**Bye~**


	6. Bathroom Magic

**I don´t understand my feelings**

**I had time to write another chapter this weekend, so here it is: the fifth part of the story! I really enjoy to write this, and thanks to your nice reviews it´s yet funnier to write it! ^^**

**So I hope you like this part as well, and leave a review before you go, hehe! ;)**

**Have fun!**

**I don´t own South Park (omg, that would be so awesome!) or any of the characters mentioned in the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Tweek**

There they stood in the bathroom.

Craig and Tweek.

_Again_.

But this time without an annoyed girl.

He needed to say something, tell him that nothing happened between Red and him. Well, nothing _serious _though. But he couldn´t say anything. His throat was burning and his mind felt like it was shut down. Then he heard steps. Big, slow steps coming towards him. The sound echoed through the bathroom and he twitched at every step.

Now Craig was standing right in front of him. Tweek could see the worn out black leather boots he always wore. His body shook and he slowly looked up to see Craigs face a few inches away from his own. The heat that was coming up let his heart beat faster and his face should be red like a tomato right now. Craig was looking him right in his big eyes.

He wasn´t saying anything, just staring and that made him twitch more and more. His face was beautiful somehow, it was quite pale and he didn´t have any acne or freckles. His dark eyes and his black hair, that was sticking out of his usual blue hat made him look like a male puppet.

Then he opened his mouth "Why were you here with her?" his low voice filled the bathroom and Tweek jumped at the sudden noise. But he couldn´t look away from his piercing eyes. He wanted to tell him everything, clear everything so that they could be friends again.

"I asked her" he whispered.

_Wow, that was really...this could´t be misunderstood, right Tweek?_

In his mind he slapped himself for saying that. But Craig wasn´t angry, he wasn´t hurt. He was just watching him without any emotion. He came closer and Tweek took a step back.

"What did you ask?"

"I-I asked i-if..if you were together" another step.

"Why did you ask that?"

"B-because I was..." another step.

"You where what?"

"I-I was...GAH...j-jealous" another step.

"Jealous of me?"

"...N-no..."

This time he couldn´t go back anymore. He glued at the white wall and Craig was standing in front of him. Tweek could feel his hot breathing on his red face.

"O-of her..."

_That´s it, he is disgusted and he´ll push me away!_

Tweek jumped again, when he felt Craigs big hands grabbing his face. He pressed his eyes together.

_He is going to hit me! GAH!_

But the pain he waited for didn´t come. Instead the breathing was hotter and when he opened one eye, he saw the dark eyes looking at him as their lips touched each other. His heart was beating like crazy and his twitching was uncontrollable. The soft pink lips were pushing onto his own. And his startled look was getting warmer. Craig was continuing to look him in the eyes, making his body crave for more. Then they parted. Both breathing heavier than before. Their noses were touching each other and Craig smiled a bit at his friends shocked, red face.

"Good." he said with a warm voice. Tweek twitched and opened his mouth to say something, but the tall teen who was holding his face the whole time, didn´t gave him permission to. He slammed his lips once again on Tweeks. This time, the blond kissed back after a while and closed his eyes like Craig did. The dark haired boy whispered in their kiss, making his lips hotter with his breath.

"Open your mouth" his dark and lustful voice whispered. Tweek trembled and did what he was told to. The moment he opened it, Craigs tongue slid inside his mouth and was searching for his own. Tweek moaned when Craig grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. Their tongued were slipping in and out their mouths and Tweek was feeling the heat crawling in every inch of his body. His shaky hands found the large back of his friend as he tried to hold on his blue jacket. He didn´t want to make so many noises, but he couldn´t hold back his pleasure. Craig slid down Tweeks neck and grabbed him at his waist, pushing his abdomen closer to the blonds, without breaking the passionate kiss. Tweek twitched at the sudden movement and was shocked at what he could feel. His thigh rubbed against Craigs hard-on. His own erection was getting harder now that he knew that his beloved felt the same. The tall boys fingernails pushed deeper in his flesh, making Tweek groan.

"Ah, C-Craig!" their lips parted for a few seconds, when Craig grabbed his little friend and sat him down on the basin. Tweeks eyes widened, but he couldn´t say anything as he smashed his back against the mirror, embracing his lover and falling back in a deep kiss. The sucking and sliding of their tongues was filling up the bathroom and the heat that was unbearable. Tweeks hands rested on the shoulders of his friend and both their boners were rubbing against each other. The little teen moaned in their kiss when he felt a big hand opening his pants and sliding into his underwear, rubbing slowly the tip of his hard-on. The hand was stroking faster and faster, while Craigs length rubbed against it. They both had closed eyes and where panting in their kiss.

"I-I can´t anymore...I´m cumming!" he whispered and Craig groaned.

"Me too, Tweek..." the panting and moaning became much more intensive and Tweek could feel the heat coming out of his erection.

"AHH!" He threw back his head and the sticky, white cum in Craigs hands let him blush even more. Craig rested his head on his chest as he shoot his load on Tweeks pants. They both were gasping for air and after a while Craig looked up at the green eyes of his friend.

"I love you, Tweek." the warm, monotone voice was burning inside his head. He swung his arms around Craigs shoulders and smiled awkwardly embarrassed.

"M-Me too..." Craig giggled and kissed Tweek once again.

"When I saw you with Red I was jealous too." he added.

"R-Really? GAH!"

"Yes, really." his smile was so warm and it was only for him. They kissed and looked each other in the loving eyes. After some time they decided to clean the evidence of their lust. Tweeks pants were only a bit wet, after he cleaned his and Craigs cum with a towel. Craig was looking as monotone as always, just a bit happier and relieved.

"So what are we going to do now?" he washed his hands and looked at the mirror-Tweek. The twitching psycho stared at him. Now he realized what time it was.

"Oh god! We´ll be late f-for class -GAH- Oh no!" he grabbed his hair and his eye twitched. Craig rolled his eyes smiling and turned around watching the real Tweek.

"Hey" the little teen looked up and Craig was standing in front of him (for the hundreds time today) and took his hands. He stroked the little hands and smiled.

"I meant what we _are_ now." Tweek stared at his hands and then in the well-known dark eyes of his loved one.

"Y-You mean like erm...b-boy -GAH- boyfriends?" they both blushed at the word and Craig smirked sweetly.

"Yeah, I mean like boyfriends." Tweek smiled too and nodded shyly.

"So I guess that means yes?"

He nodded again.

"Good." he pushed his lips softly on the ones of his blond friend. Tweek was deep red and he peered at the mirror, where he could see two teenage boys holding hands and standing near each other. One tall and thin and the other one small and blond.

It wasn´t perfect.

But it was perfect for _him_.

"But you´re right, we should go now." Craig squeezed his hand and pulled him to the door, not letting go of his tiny hand.

"Y-Yes..." he said and one could think that his normal skin color was deep red. They went through the empty hallway and reached their classroom. They had physic right now and they both weren´t really looking forward to it. They decided to enter the room anyway. But before Craig pushed the doorknob Tweek slid out of his hands getting a weird look from Craig.

"M-Maybe not everybody accepts us!" he twitched and Craigs eyes pierced right through him.

_Oh god, what did I say?! FUCKING PRESSURE!_

After long time just looking at each other, he finally sighted and turned to the door again.

"Yeah you´re right."

"A-Are you angry now?" Craigs eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Angry? No, it´s just that I´m so happy that we are together now. I loved you this whole time, you did too and now we´re boyfriends. If it was for me I wouldn´t even let you go when you needed to piss." Tweek twitched and blushed deep red at the somehow sweet confession.

"Really?" he stared with big green eyes.

"Really." the warm smile made his heart jump in joy.

"Then I´m sorry, that I said I didn´t w-want to -GAH- hold hands! It´s just TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" he didn´t want to freak out like that right now. But Craig stoke his head with his big hand and smiled.

"No, you´re right. We´ll tell them when you´re ready." He entered the class, before Tweek could say anything more.

They were sitting at their usual table with their usual friends. Only Kyle, Kenny and Cartman were missing. Tweek tried to be like always, but his eyes couldn´t stop staring at his new boyfriend.

_Boyfriend!_

He blushed and smiled like an idiot. This was absolutely the best thing that ever happened to him. But his happiness was disturbed by something. Somehow he felt strange, like someone was watching him. He looked up and saw that Token was observing him. He twitched and took a too big bite of his sandwich, trying to ignore the brown eyes laying upon him.

"What´s up with you two? Something happened?" Tweek choked on his bread, getting an irritated look of his friends.

Craig sighted "Nothing, we just came late to class."

"Oh, okay...why that?" Token asked. Tweek and Craig exchanged glances.

"We were taking care of something." with that he ended the conversation. Tweek twitched and blushed at his comment.

"Okay..."

"So what´s with the party? Are you coming too?" Clyde changed the topic.

"Yeah." Craigs monotone voice, being as annoyed as possible.

"I-I´m coming -GAH- too!"

"Me too!" Butters shyly added.

"Awesome, it´ll be the best party ever!" Clyde grinned excitedly.

"Yeah..at my house..." Token glared and Clyde laughed.

"I´m sorry, really Token haha!" he punched his black friend in the arm. Token just mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, right..."

"Hahaha!" Clyde wiped away his tears.

Another student sat beside them at the table. Kenny smirked and made a peace sign.

"What´s up? Something funny happened?"

"Token is sulking, haha!" with that the brown haired teen got a punch in his sides.

"I´m not sulking!"

"Haha, oh come on Token, you´ll like the party! Then you´ll be the king of parties, man!"

"Yes, I always wanted that..." now they were all laughing and Tweek giggled at their funny relationship. Craig was just eating.

"Where are the others by the way?" Kenny asked.

"I don´t know. Clyde and me were the first one here, so no idea!" Token took a sip of his juice.

"Maybe Cartman is getting his balls sucked by Kyle!" Clyde said jokingly.

"That could be possible, man!" Kenny chuckled and Tweek blushed at the thought of them making out somewhere in school.

Like he and Craig did some hours ago.

"He said he wanted to do that at the party though!" Clyde took Tokens juice and sipped at it, getting an angry glare from him.

"I can´t imagine it though..." Token added.

"I don´t even want that, haha!" the blond boy laughed.

"Why did you do that bet with him anyway, Craig?" the raven-haired boy looked at Clyde.

"I didn´t do it, he did it with himself, that asshole."

"Yeah it´s his wishful thinking, man!"

"But Kyle would never do that, don´t ya think so too?" Butters asked the eating teens.

"I don´t know...he reacted somewhat strange, but...but who the heck would suck Cartmans balls? It´s just disgusting!" Clyde made an awkward looking face.

"He isn´t that fat anymore, he got muscles and is tall, maybe Kyle likes something like that!" Kenny grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at Clyde, getting an irritated look from him.

"Kyle isn´t a gay, man!" a new voice announced behind them.

"Stan! You show yourself again, that´s nice!" the poor boy said, making space for his friend to sit down.

"Yeah sorry ´bout that, it´s just practice and everything..." he sat down and took out a big sandwich, with salad, tomatoes, cheese and some meat in it.

"With everything you mean Wendy?" Clyde asked already knowing the answer.

"Jup." the black haired boy pinched his nose.

"You know where Kyle is by the way?"

"Mhhn,no idea,mh!" he answered with his mouth full of ingredients.

Tweek twitched and his worry about the ginger was growing. They weren´t very good friends, but if Kyle was really..._gay for Cartman_...than they sat in the same boat.

They were both in love with a guy. But fortunately his lover was already his boyfriend and not playing with his little, twitching heart. And the fact that Eric was missing too, wasn´t really helping, at all!

Where in the world were they?

* * *

**Where are Kyle and Eric? Well you can imagine that, haha! But you´ll see in the next chapter what they´re up to! ;)**

**I hope you liked it! If you did (even if you didn´t) leave a review! ^^**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Bye~**


	7. Behind the school

**I don´t understand my feelings**

**16 Reviews, thank you so much! :3**

**I´m sorry it took so long to update, but now the next part is finally finished!**

**I´m so happy that finally it´s Cartmans point of view! I hope you enjoy the Kyman part, hehe! And it gets a bit dramatic, so yeah! ;)**

**Have fun reading! **

**I don´t own South Park or any characters mentioned in the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Eric**

He fucking hated his heart.

It was always beating and making him feel like he was about to throw up. Like something was in his stomach every time he spotted the curly red hair. He didn´t remember when it started being like that, but the goddamn Jew made him smile. Even if he didn´t wanted to. He wanted to punch himself to make the thrilling feeling stop.

But nothing helped.

And what he hated the most were the shrinking feeling of his heart every time Stan or Kenny or anybody else touched him and talked to him. That made him crazy!

Then the thing with the bet happened. On that stupid party last weekend where Craig made him do that fucking bet, it was all his fault!

No, it wasn´t Tuckers fault, it was only Kyles fault!

_His fault for being so fucking sexy!_

He smashed his head on the table, getting weird looks from his classmates. But he didn´t really care. His cheeks burned as he couldn´t stop thinking about his favorite enemy. He remembered the scene at Kyles house. He was internally dying that time, but he was a really good actor so Kyle didn´t noticed his nervousness. He hoped he didn´t noticed though. He couldn´t loose the bet, not with Tucker!

But the look Kyle gave him.

His blushing face, his soft lips, his big green eyes and his shaking hands on his chest. He could feel the heat of them on his skin. A thrill rolled down his spine.

Cartman looked up and saw his teacher writing some sentences in german on the board. It was his favorite subject, but he couldn´t concentrate. His mind was filled with the ginger Jew and his plans getting him to suck his balls to finally win the bet.

He knew it was an impossible thing for him to not getting a hard-on every time he thought about it in his head. The big teen had stopped counting the times he jerked off to that scene.

Cartman smiled bitterly at nobody in particular and he knew he somehow was in love with the fucking Jew. No matter how hard he tried to deny the fact. But it was clear that this would be his secret forever and nobody should ever know about it. He didn´t want his _fame_ to be ruined. But that didn´t mean that he would stop his plans on getting his balls sucked by the ginger. Quite the contrary, he would tell everybody about it, how gay the Jew really was and how much he enjoyed sucking his balls. Then he would surely stop loving him, if Kyle never showed his face again at school or anywhere near him.

Yeah, that was the best plan ever!

The bell rang to his surprise and his body stiffened. Now it was time to get the Jew under control for his perfect plans. He stood up and packed his books, swung his bag over his broad shoulders and began walking towards the cafeteria.

This is going to be _very _entertaining.

* * *

There they stood.

Outside in the cold, behind the cafeteria.

He and the Jew.

Surrounded by dark green walls and a big trash can.

Cartman smirked in his thoughts, he had the ginger in the palm of his hands. He could feel the nervousness and shame of his favorite enemy. The deep blush on his face, while trying to look everywhere but not at him made him smile. He would _so _win that bet.

"S-So...what do you want, fatass? I have better things to do then being here with you!" the big teens smile increased.

"Ah Kahl, don´t be so mean to me, you know why!" he whined, getting a glare of the red haired boy.

"No I don´t!" his face was as red as his curly hair looking out of his green ushanka.

"Hm, well I haven´t thought that you would forget my gesture that easy, Kahl!" they stood face to face with each other, but with a safety distance between them.

"W-What gesture, you fat fuck?" he crossed his arms.

_Wow, that stupid Jew is really defensive when he´s embarrassed!_

Cartman slid his hands in his brown pants and looked at his shoes. They were a bit worn out, but he loved them. He sighted and his chocolate brown eyes met the green emeralds of his counterpart, making him twitch.

_Shit, don´t fucking lose it Eric!_

"I thought you remembered the flowers I bought you..." he tried to act like he was hurt, but somehow it didn´t really work out so well. Kyle glared at him and snorted.

"I-I remember that...what the fuck are you planning Cartman?".

"What do you mean, Kahl? Don´t you trust me? Do you think my feelings are only a fake?" he made a step towards his enemy. Kyle didn´t bother to move.

"Trust you? Who the hell would trust a bastard like you?"

"AY! YOU-" he stopped and face-palmed himself "Whatever..."

Kyle pinched his nose and looked away of the other teen.

"I meant it. I wanted to give you the flowers, without any other intention." he could see the deeper blush on the gingers face. But his brows were knitted and he stared at a beer can that was lying on the dirty floor.

"Yeah...like you would really like me, you idiot!" somehow there was a hurt expression on his pale face. His heart shrunk tighter. Cartman sighted, not letting his true emotions come out to the surface. Now he needed to take out his best acting skills.

"I really, really meant it...Since we were kids we fought and you were always the stupid Jew for me and I was always the fatass for you, but in the last years I realized...that I kind of liked it being with you, Kahl..." he didn´t stop watching him, it was like Kyle was his prey. The ginger slowly looked at him with mistrust, but still blushing like a idiot. His heart skipped a beat and the disturbing feeling rushed through him, making him uneasy and nervous.

"I don´t know why, but somehow I came to like you. First I thought I hated you more than ever, cause every time you ignored me it...made me _angry_. But then I realized it wasn´t hatred, but it was something else...like I wanted to be with you and I was always angry at Stan or Kenny or whoever touched you, that I couldn´t made you smile like they did. Because you hated me, no you _hate _me..." Kyle was now looking at him with a disbelieving face and his face as red as a tomato.

Wow, that was quite good _acting_!

His green eyes drilled into his heart. Eric swallowed, so that his throat wouldn´t be dry anymore. The blood in his ears made him unable to control what he was about to add.

"I really like you..." the words came out of his mouth with a shocking true tone. His eyes widened and he slapped himself for saying that.

_Fuck! I just wanted to get my balls sucked, not fucking confess to him!_

Kyle just stood there with his arms crossed, blushing and staring at him. His eyes were driving the brown haired teen crazy. Cartmans heart was beating so fast, he thought he would get a heart attack. Then finally his mind was back to it true self again. His _confession _wasn´t as bad as he expected. Like that Kyle would fall for him even more and he would win the bet easily. Now he would just act like an embarrassed little girl and drive the ginger crazy and everything would go as planned.

It felt like forever until Kyle moved and this time the blushing one was Eric. He twitched as the ginger took him by his arms and pushed him. His eyes widened and Cartman let out a shocked groan when his body was smashed against the hard green wall. Time seemed to move slower and before he could realize what the fuck just happened, he caught the embarrassed eyes of his enemy and was completely startled when he felt the soft lips on his own. Kyle moaned a bit and he looked like he was about to cry, as he pressed him against the wall and grabbed his arms tightly so that he couldn´t escape. Cartman couldn´t move, even if he wanted to, his mind was blank and he could feel his heart beating like crazy in his throat. A few moments later the red haired boy parted from his lips and his breathing was heavy. Eric couldn´t belief what had happen and the sight of Kyles panting, blushing face and his wet green eyes made his body hotter than it already was.

"I-I like you too..." another thrill rolled down his spine as the Jew spoke up whispering. That was it. He could feel his pants began to be tighter around his abdomen. Their bodies were still pressed against each other and Cartman was desperately trying not to fall on the ground. Kyle was helping him somehow by holding him against the cold wall. He was standing on his tiptoe and leaning against him.

Not until now he realized what the panting guy in front of him had said. He stared into his eyes and trembled with unbearable pleasure.

"...Really?" he hated himself for his uncontrolled body and mind. The fucking Jew had _him _now under _his_ control.

_Fuck this isn´t going to be good!_

As hell this was going to be good!

"Yeah." he whispered and his eyes looked at Erics mouth and then back into his chocolate brown eyes. Cartman couldn´t think straight anymore and with trembling lips he slowly touched Kyles soft lips. This time he closed his eyes and his enemy leaned into the kiss. Kyles little moans made Cartmans length crave for more as it was getting harder with every sound he made. Now the tiny hands of the Jew slid up to the neck of the bigger boy. Finally Eric could grab the small waist of his childhood friend, pressing him rudely against his body. With that Kyle opened his mouth, giving him the possibility to slid his tongue in it. The two boys fought for dominance and moaned with pleasure. Cartman could feel Kyles boner rubbing against his leg and he smirked into their passionate kiss. The gingers hands were playing with his hair now, grabbing strands of the brown hair and making his head a mess.

But Cartman didn´t care.

He didn´t care about anything.

Not even his plan, that was now totally crushed.

With heavy breathing they both gasped for air and looked at each other in embarrassment, saliva on their hot mouths before connecting their lips again. The thrills that Cartman felt were better than anything he ever experienced. Everything inside of him told him that it was wrong what they were doing, but he was so happy he didn´t even imagine to stop.

Kyle seemed to think the same, he could feel the way he craved for more. Now his senses where driving him insane and the big teens body was acting on his own. With a groan he pushed the red haired around and against the wall. Now he was standing upon his beloved enemy, getting a smile of the ginger. His heart shrunk together as the thought of the bet came into his mind. He couldn´t win if he continued, because he couldn´t tell anyone if he knew Kyle was in love with him. He couldn´t hurt him.

But before he could do something against their make-out session, Kyle grabbed his neck and pressed their lips together. Startled Cartman twitched but then leaned into the kiss and slid his tongue once again in the other warm mouth. Now he couldn´t think of any solution to this _problem_. He was too busy getting turned on by a ginger Jew he hated for so many years. Kyle let out a moan as he felt a hand under his shirt. Cartman felt the warm skin under his big hand as he caressed the skinny body of the red haired. He played with his pink nipple and the panting increased when he broke the kiss and sucked at the sweating pale neck. He groaned when Kyle grabbed his shirt ruffly and pulled at it. His other hand slowly slid down his belly and disappeared in the dark green pants of his enemy. Kyle moaned in pleasure and their body pressed tighter together when Erics hand found the wet boner under the pants and began rubbing it. As he finished sucking at the Jews throat and leaving a dark hickey, he knelt down before the ginger, who was watching him in shock.

"A-Are you sure you w-want to do -AH- this?" he whispered and moaned at once. The brown haired teen looked up at him "Yeah." the belt clicked as he opened it and zipped his pants open. Kyle blushed even more and tried to hold onto the wall.

"S-Sure?" Cartman looked up with an annoyed look on his face.

"Just shut the fuck up Kahl and let me do it!" with that he pulled his pants and underpants down. Kyle shrugged and he couldn´t be more embarrassed. Eric gulped as he saw the hard boner, but something inside him craved for it and he closed his eyes as he locked his mouth around it. Kyle moaned in pleasure and grabbed the big shoulders of the teen kneeling in front of him.

"E-Eric!" he sucked harder and harder, loving the reactions he got from his enemy. Kyles legs trembled as he could feel the tongue licking his hard-on. "I-I can´t...I -AH- I´m cumming!" he screamed, but Cartman didn´t stop. He enjoyed having a different control over him and when he felt the trembling of the ginger, he put the length out of his mouth.

"AHH!" Kyle shot his load and the big teen could feel the warm sticky substance on his face. Kyle was panting and trembling with a deep red face.

"I-I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to-" he began.

"No problem." Eric smirked and patted his head. Kyle blushed. He took out a tissue and tried to get rid of the mess in his face. Kyle was blushing like crazy and pulling up his underpants. But before they could say anything more they heard a clicking sound. They both turned around and Cartmans heart froze for a moment.

The door was open and a shocked and startled Clyde stood in the door. Behind him another boy staring at the scene with a grin on his face. Kenny.

"Holy shit, man!" he laughed.

The warm and fluffy feeling was gone and instead there was an empty panicking emotion filling his head. He could hear Kyle cursing and getting dressed as fast as he could, trying to cover the evidence. But it was too late. Clyde and Kenny knew what had happened in here. And it wasn´t really that, that was scaring him. It was what Clyde would say next.

"Oh my god, that´s so gross man! Why the fuck would _you _suck his balls?! The fucking bet wasn´t like that, man! Gross!" he made a disgusted face and turned around to storm away, leaving Kenny, Cartman and Kyle alone. Cartman had a clean face by now and Kyle was dressed again, but they stood where they were caught.

"Man, you shouldn´t do something like that in school, you haven´t got any privacy!" he closed the door and stepped outside, leaning against the door. Cartman stood in front of Kyle facing the door and Kenny.

"God damn it fuck off Kenny!" he pulled up his middle finger. But Kenny just giggled and left them alone again "I´m taking care of Clyde...Don´t fuck it up, Cartman!" with that the door closed.

_What the fuck did he mean with that?!_

The silence was pressing upon him and Cartman shivered.

"...What bet?" he turned around looking at Kyle who was glaring at him.

_Fuck._

"What bet?!" he angrily repeated stepping dangerously close to him. The brown haired tried to find some good explanation, but he couldn´t find one and lifted his hands in defeat.

"What fucking bet, Cartman?!" now he shouted, but he could see the hurt expression in his face. His heart shrunk and in all his life he hadn´t regretted anything more than this god damn bet. They stared at each other and finally he spoke up.

"I...I did a bet with Craig...that you..." Kyle glared and his face was now red with anger.

"That I what? That I what Cartman?!" he shouted.

"...I did a bet that you would suck my balls..." he continued "But it wasn´t planned to go like this! I wasn´t lying earlier, I really-" his cheek burned as Kyles hand smashed against his face.

"You did a fucking BET with him that I would SUCK your FUCKING BALLS?!" he screamed and slammed his fists against his chest. Cartman tried to stop him, but he was dragging him against the other side of the wall. His eyes widened when he saw the tears running down the red face. He held his hands and tried to let Kyle face his way, but he struggled.

"I know, I´m sorry Kyle! I didn´t mean to hurt you, I-"

"You didn´t MEAN to HURT me?! You fucking ASSHOLE, y-you are an fu-fucking asshole-" his voice cracked and his tears rushed down his face. He never felt so bad than in this moment.

"I´m sorry Kyle...but I really love you!" he knew he had fucked it up, but he needed to tell him.

"N-No -_snif-_ I´m sorry...I´m really sorry for you Cartman, that you are such an asshole!" he shook off his hands and turned around.

"Don´t fucking talk to me ever again..." he opened the door and stepped out of his room, leaving a shocked Eric behind. He grabbed his hair and slid down the wall until he landed on the dirty ground.

He never felt this way.

His heart was aching and he wished he hadn´t done this bet with Craig.

He had ruined everything.

_Fuck myself._

* * *

**Dam, dam, daaam, Kyle and Cartman are both hurt and Clyde and Kenny know everything! How will the party affect them, are they going to be frenemys again or will Kyle never talk to him again? We´ll see! ;)**

**I hope you liked it and I´m uploading the next part very soon, cause I really want to write about the Party haha! xD**

**Well then, leave a review if you like and see you next chapter!**

**Bye ~**


	8. Drunken Party

**I don´t understand my feelings**

**I did a mistake last time, it was already chapter 6 not five, I´m sorry :P**

**I don´t know how many chapter I´ll make after this one but it won´t be that long, but I hope you enjoyed the story until now!**

**So here is the next chapter with BOTH Kyman and Creek stuff, hehe :D**

**Have fun!**

**I don´t own South Park or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic!**

* * *

Chapter 7

**Eric**

He had fucked it up.

He knew Kyle would hate him now more than ever after knowing about the bet. Kenny told him to talk to him and he tried. He really did try, but the ginger was avoiding him. Even when they were in the same classroom he wouldn´t look at him not mentioning talking to him. Cartman just didn´t know what he should do. He had even texted him like ten times, but he hadn´t responded. But he didn´t expect he would though.

Cartman sighted and stood with hands in his pockets in front of his closet. Kyle had managed to avoid him for two days and now it was Friday, the day of the party. The big teen wasn´t sure if he wanted to go but after Butters pleading, he gave in and now there he was trying to figure out what he wanted to wear at the party. It was already 10, so he was kind of in perfect timing to go to the party. Thanks to his little blond friend he thought he could talk to Kyle there...if he _were _there though.

Kyle wasn´t really a party guy, he went there only because Kenny or Clyde dragged him along. But it wasn´t his favorite thing to do. He was never drunk before too, he wasn´t even sure if the Jew had at least tried some alcohol before.

Cartman smirked bitterly at that.

It would be better to talk to an unconscious Kyle than an angry one.

He sighted again and grabbed a black jeans and a blue shirt. Now he should concentrate on his clothing and nothing else. Well, he wasn´t really sure if he could do that, since that accident he was always thinking about the Jew and how he could make everything normal again. He threw his chosen things on the bed and started to undress himself, until he stood in front of the mirror with only his blue boxer shorts on. He knew he wasn´t a bad eyesight and he was kind of proud of himself for getting muscles instead of fat. But he wasn´t only muscles, he had a round face and a bit of a belly but not as much as when he was a kid. He didn´t really do any kind of sports, only some basketball with his friends and from time to time a bit of swimming, but only because it was hotter than usual in summer. And he was tall. Not as tall as Craig or Kenny, but he wasn´t small as Tweek, Butters or Kyle. Maybe Token and he had the same height. His hair was brown and a bit longer than in the past, but it wasn´t scruffy.

Cartman turned away from his mirror-self and began dressing up. After he was dressed, brushed his teeth and combing his hair he took his red jacket and slipped in some red sneakers. He thought one moment before putting down his usual hat and decided to go without. A _pling _got his attention and he fished his phone out of his bag. It was a message from Kenny.

_Poor Boy: Dude, what´s up u coming or what?_

_The King: Yeah, I´m getting dressed. Be there in a minute!_

_Poor Boy: Hurry up man, everyone´s here already and getting drunk!_

_The King: Man you´re all so fucked up...everyone is there?_

There was a short pause and after a while and Cartman regretting his obvious question the answer came.

_Poor Boy: Your lover is here too, man! ;)_

_The King: Fuck you, he isn´t my lover and he hates me now thanks to u and that fucking asshole Clyde!_

_Poor boy: Haha, whatever just come here and talk to him, man!_

_The King: U know he won´t talk to me..._

_Poor boy: I think it´ll be easier for u if u came here and see it with your own eyes!_

Cartmans brows furrowed and he snorted.

_The King: What the fuck u talking about?_

_Poor boy: Come and see, loverboy! ;)_

_The King: Tell me you poor ass!_

Since no response followed he threw his phone angrily in his pocket and stomped down to the living room. His heavy steps let his mother peek out of her kitchen and smile gently at him.

"Where are you going, honey?" she asked while holding some dishes in her hand.

"Going to a party. I´m gonna be late." he mumbled and opened the front door.

"Okay, have fun! But don´t do anything stupid okay, honey?" she smiled at him as he barely nodded closing the door behind him and stepping into the cold temperature South Park always had.

He could hear the music and the bass coming out of the big mansion of the Blacks. He didn´t know that Kenny and Clyde had invited the whole fucking school. There were some people sitting in the grass drinking or making out. Thank god it was dark and he couldn´t see whose grunts were coming from the bushes. How the hell could they make out outside and fuck like they were on a bed?

_Oh._

He was reminded of his sweet moments with the ginger Jew two days ago and a bitter smile spread across his face. God dammit he really _must _talk to him. Cartman stepped through the entrance and saw people dancing and talking... and of course drinking. The music was so loud it quivered in his ears and his heart was strangely pounding in the rhythm of the bass. He looked out for some faces he knew and finally he found Butters and Kenny standing near to each other and talking about something. _Really near._

Kenny saw him and waved him to them. Cartman rolled his eyes and stepped to the to blonds. He nodded and Butters smiled at him shyly stepping away from Kenny.

"What´s up?"

"You finally here, maan~" Kenny grinned. The bigger boy could _reek_ that he was already drunk as shit. Butters tried to hold the giggling Kenny.

"Yeah, and you already drank too much..." he snapped the blonds head back when he was leaning against his new arrived friend.

"Haha, never to much for me!" he giggled and was now embracing Butters who was red as a tomato. With that he remembered that he needed to find the Jew.

"Where´s Kahl?" he stared into the blue eyes of his friend.

"Ahhh~" he smirked and pointed his finger in his direction. "I knew you would ask!"

Cartman rolled his eyes and looked at him impatiently with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Kenny hold tighter to Butter making him blush even more and took another beer from a table near by.

"You´ll be surprised, he´s there with Stan and others!" with his beer in his hand he pointed across the room to the large living room. Eric followed the direction with his eyes and could see a bit of red hair. That was Kyle.

"Thanks...and don´t drink anymore you stupid ass!" he punched him softly in the shoulder and gave Butters a small smile receiving an embarrassed look from him. He made his way through dancing people and kissing couples and finally arrived at the big couch. Cartman shook his head and couldn´t belief what he was seeing. Stan, Bebe, Clyde and _Kyle_ were sitting on the big black couch and _drinking_.

_Kyle. Drinking._

"Ey, there he is!" Stan laughed and stood up, stumbling to his chubby friend. He threw his arms around his shoulder and leaded him to the couch. They sat down as Stan´s attention was already on something else, but he didn´t really care. Someone else had captured his attention. His widened eyes fell upon the red haired boy who was glaring at him with red cheeks and eyes, making him shiver. Before he could somehow began a conversation with Kyle, he turned his head and took a long gulp of his beer. Bebe giggled while talking with Stan and sipping on her beer. They looked _really _wasted. Was everyone on this party already drunk?

"Hey Cartman can I talk to you...alone?" the sudden voice near his ear made him jump and he turned around looking at the brown eyes of Clyde. He had red cheeks as well, giving him the conclusion that he was drunk, or at least tipsy too. His eyes looked once again at the Jew sitting on the sofa and staring into his bottle of beer. He didn´t wanted to know how many he already had. He sighted and stood up, unwillingly leaving Kyle behind.

"Fine, what´s up Donovan?" Clyde showed him to follow him. They passed many drunken teens and dancing freaks. Cartman was disgusted by their animalistic behavior, but his eyes widened as he saw two boys holding hands and standing behind a closet. The one was pressed at the wall, with blond hair and twitching as fuck. The other one was standing in front of him, one arm leaned upon the blonds head. Tweek and Craig.

When the heck did_ that _happen?!

He was sure they thought nobody could see them. But at such parties there was no place someone could hide from the curious looks and rumors that would spread around the whole school the next days. He didn´t bother grinning at Tweek who noticed him staring, getting the little blond to blush and jump and Craig to turn around and stare at the big boy, giving him a death glare and his middle finger, before taking Tweeks hand and rushing upstairs. He knew they would search themselves a room and Craig would hump the shit out of the little psychotic teen. Eric smiled to himself and turned his head around. They arrived to the next empty room and Cartman really didn´t know what the fuck he wanted from him. Until he remembered that he saw him and Kyle making out in the back of the cafeteria. An embarrassed heat made his way through his cheeks as the other boy closed the door behind him. Cartman sat on the bed and looked up to his friend. Clyde was scratching his head and after a while he sighted and looked into the big chocolate brown eyes of the bigger boy.

"I´m really sorry..." he began. The sitting boy furrowed his brows together and wasn´t sure what he should say.

"...What?" Clyde sighted again, this time longer.

"I´m sorry, I said it was disgusting what you...erm...did with Kyle that day..." Cartman could feel his cheeks burn and he hated himself for showing his feelings so easily.

"I don´t give a fuck what you think, Clyde!" he tried being as cool as possible.

"Oh...but I wanted to apologize anyway, I feel really bad about it...because Kyle is ignoring you and all...and it´s all because of me, because I said the thing about the bet and stuff..." Clyde sat on the bed as well, but with distance between them.

"How do you...Kenny told you didn´t he?" the big teen could feel his anger drifting off to his blond friend. Clyde nodded and stared at the ground.

"I thought maybe...if you wanted I could talk to Kyle and tell him that it wasn´t a bet."

"No, I need to tell him the truth...well, I´m trying." he snorted and smiled bitterly. Clyde looked up and smiled shyly.

"I can help you... I could ask him to come here and then you can talk!" Cartman wanted to just stand up and go home, but somehow the other boy´s proposal could work out. Their eyes met and he nodded slowly. Clydes face lightened up and with a sincere smile he stood up and took his thump up, to his surprise.

"Alright, I´m helping you!" Cartman couldn´t do else as laughing at the childish behavior of the other teen. His mood surely switches fast from sad to happy.

"Yeah..." he smiled a bit and watched Clyde as he stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. He sighted and let himself fall on the large bed. This was surely a room for guests. Clydes trying to help him was first getting on his nerves but he was relieved that he didn´t call him _disgusting _or_ gross _anymore. He stared at the ceiling and waited for his little Jew to enter. Hopefully he would listen to him. Cartman didn´t give a fuck about the bet anymore, the only thing he wanted to win now, was Kyles heart.

_Fuck Craig._

He heard some voices and without any thinking he got up and stood stiff in the large room. He knew it was the Jews voice screaming that he didn´t wanted to enter the room, but Clyde was talking to him rather careful and suddenly the door swung open.

"Nah, I don´t wanna~" a whining Kyle entered the room stumbling, Clyde holding his arm so that he wouldn´t fall down and pass out. He surely was drunk as fuck.

"Just wait in here, I´ll come again okay?" Clyde sat the ginger on the ground and looked desperately at Cartman who was standing near the bed watching the unbelievable scene.

"Here...and Kenny told me I should tell you to _not fuck it up this time, fatass!_" with that he quickly closes the door and he could hear his steps walking away again. Cartman stares at the door before his eyes rested on the other teen in the room who was laying his head on his knees. He didn´t dare to move an inch and just stood there watching the ginger.

"Whuaat?! I know you´re here..." he mumbled in his arms. Cartman jumped at the sudden question and sighted making his way to the Jew sitting on the ground.

"You´re really drunk, Kahl..." he sat on the ground as well never leaving his eyes from him.

"Stop calling me like that!" he whined.

"I know you like it when I call you like that." Kyle turned his head and looked angrily at him with his green-red eye.

"Nah, I´m not..._fuck you_" he whispered nestling his head in his arms again. Cartman smiled at that. The feeling he had when he was around Kyle made him happy, even in their critical situation.

"You´re drunk, Kahl!"

"I´m not!" he screamed and tried to punch his arm, but hitting the air instead.

"You´re drunk..." Cartman giggled a bit and patted him on his Jew-fro. Kyle shook his hand off and he sighted at the sight of his drunken beloved.

"No, Kahl. I haven´t even sipped on a beer can. How many did you already drink?"

He didn´t answer, instead he finally looked up and glared at him. His eyes half-closed and red due to the alcohol in his body and mind. Cartman held his staring, feeling his body heat up.

_He´s so vulnerable right now..._

He licked his lips and remembered what he actually wanted to do. The big teen slid nearer to his friend, getting an even more angrier glare. But he didn´t care, he needed to tell him everything right now. They were both sitting with criss-crossed legs in front of each other. Both staring into their eyes.

"I´m sorry..." he heard these word so often now and now he were saying them.

Kyle snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Kahl, I´m really sorry about what happened in school. I wished... I wish I hadn´t done that bet with Craig, it was really stupid and childish of me and I really didn´t want to hurt your feelings. I just didn´t know that you were-" he stopped and tried to find some good words to end his apology, but he was afraid that Kyle got angrier again and wouldn´t listen to him.

"That I was what?" he was looking at him now. His expression not angry anymore, but some kind of feeling that punched Cartman right in the face.

It was an hurt expression.

Kyle was hurt.

_He_ had hurt him.

"I didn´t know you were _feeling _something for me...I thought you hated me..." Kyles cheeks were red, and this time it was only partly cause of the alcohol.

"I didn´t know _you _had feelings for me!" he broke their staring and looked at his feet. Cartman took a deep breath and he couldn´t hide his pink face anymore.

"Well okay, so we both have _feelings _for each other..." they were silent and both try to look as unimpressed as possible. But both failing at that.

"You really hurt me...I-for a moment I thought that everything would be okay, even if we were..._us_." Cartman looked up and met the green emeralds of his enemy.

"What do you mean?" Kyle sighted.

"I mean, we´re enemies since kindergarten and we´re supposed to hate each other! And then you buy me roses, told me that you _appreciate_ my existence and then you kiss me at school and well..." they were both stiffen up and blushed like idiots. Kyle pulled at one of his curls and continued.

"I didn´t hate you since we entered high school, it was kind of funny arguing with you and you weren´t as mean as before...I somehow began to like you and you just broke my heart with that stupid _bet_!" he said the last word with so much venom, that it let Cartman flinch. He couldn´t feel much more idiotic.

"I´m really sorry Kyle and I understand if you really hate me now..." he sighted and felt his heart aching at the conversation. Kyle was watching him attentively -as much as he could in his drunken state- and pulled at his shirt.

"...I don´t hate you... you would deserve it, but...but I _can´t _hate you..." his voice was quiet and Cartman had some problems understanding him through the music outside the room.

"I´m glad you don´t and I hope that you can forgive me..." he came closer to the ginger who was looking him in the dark eyes. He waited for Kyle to make a move, so that he knew he could kiss him. Kyles face softened and with shaky hands he took the chubby face and closed his eyes. Cartman closed them too and after a short while he could feel his soft lips on his. A thrill rolled down his spine and his face heated up, his whole body craving for more. He tasted of beer and chips, but for the brown haired boy it was the best taste ever. His heart shrunk when he could feel Kyles warm tears touching his cheeks. But the Jew wasn´t breaking the kiss quite the contrary, he was moaning and opening his mouth giving him the chance to enter it with his tongue. He grabbed him by his waist and pushed him upon his legs. Kyle wrapped his arms around his shoulders and panted against his lips. Cartman felt him getting harder and he smiled gladly that everything was normal again. They parted after an eternity and looked each other in the eyes. The teens heartbeat doubled as he saw Kyles wet eyes and the sweetest smile he had ever seen.

"I really should hate you...but I love you!" he whispered getting an loved look of his chubby childhood friend. He pressed his lips on the pink ones of his ginger enemy and got a immediate reply. Their tongues were searching each other and both were getting hotter and hotter. Cartman parted the kiss again and smirked at the boy sitting in his lap.

"I love you too, Kahl!" the re haired giggled and punched him lovely on the shoulder.

"Stupid fatass!" their lips were getting nearer together.

"Fucking Jew!" and they both lost themselves in the kiss.

Nothing or no one would ever take his Jew away, he was seriously!

* * *

**Yay, that was a longer chapter (okay not really that long, lol) and finally everything seems to be good again! And the party has not finished, so more drunken people and LEMON yeah! ;D**

**I hope you liked the chapter and it would be nice if you would leave a review! :3**

**Bye~**


	9. Finally dancing

**I don´t understand my feelings**

**Yeah, we´re heading to the end of the story! **

**I hope you enjoyed it until now and it would be nice if you would leave a review after you read the final chapter! :)**

**Attention LEMON alert! ;P **

**Have fun! **

**I don´t own South Park or any characters mentioned in the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Craig**

They came together to Kennys and Clydes party, even if Craig hadn´t much desire to go. But Tweek wanted to go there because _it would be a memory of their time together_ or something like that. And he couldn´t really say anything against the big green eyes of his boyfriend. So they ended up coming to the party, where everyone was drunk as fuck and some teens were making out outside or distributed in Tokens house.

There were so many faces he had never seen before, but also someone he knew since elementary school. Bebe and Red greeted them when they passed the living room and he felt a bit of jealousy thinking that the girls lips had touched the ones of Tweeks. The blond was blushing and made it very evident that they weren´t _only _friends now. Craig knew she understood as she blinked at them and walked away with a smirk.

_This bitch had made everything so complicated...well, somehow she kind of helped though._

He glanced at Tweek who was looking around the room, twitching and holding the raven haired boys jacket. He couldn´t hold back a soft smile as he repeated to himself that they were now finally boyfriends. They went to another big room were the music was getting even louder and he could see Kenny and some other fags, doing some kind of drinking game. He even saw the Broflovski kid getting drunk alongside his gang. He looked kind of angry as he took sips of his beer. He could feel Tweek getting tense at his sight, but he didn´t wanted to ask him about it.

He had just one thing in mind.

Finally getting to know Tweek _better_.

Craig smirked at himself for his perverted mind. Why shouldn´t he look forward to it?

His thoughts were disturbed as a smiling boy came running towards them. Clyde greeted them as he spotted them together in the kitchen, where they were searching now for some nonalcoholic drinks. Craig drunk sometimes but he didn´t want to make Tweek worry. He didn´t even know if Tweek ever even tasted some alcohol.

"Hey guys! Are you having fun?" he smirked.

"Y-Yes it´s a nice party!" Tweek smiled and Craig realized how much he loved his sweet smile.

"Thanks! Well have a nice time, I need to check Kenny, he somehow got lost..." he looked worried but as always a big smile was tagged on his face shortly after.

"Okay, b-bye Clyde!" the blond waved back at the soon disappeared teen.

"They surely have m-many things to do with all these people -GAH- don´t they?" the big green eyes stared right into the blue ones of the other boy. The dark haired teen twitched at the sudden conversation.

"Erm, yeah I think so..." his monotone voice sounded annoyed as always.

"What should we do now C-Craig?" the big eye twitched and Craig was in his perverted thoughts once more.

"Well, there are many things we could do now, Tweek." he smirked and Tweek blushed as he realized what he meant. Then he looked at his feet and his head slowly nodded at the idea, making him smirk even wider. He took his hand and they cleft through the dancing people, until he spun Tweek around and pushed him against a wall behind a big closet. He didn´t really care if anyone knew that they were together. There was no way that something what happens at a party will go unseen. After all the gossip that happens after parties is _always _number one topic at school and so they were kind of out of the closet right now.

He grabbed him by his waist and kissed him.

"Wait C-Craig not-" Tweek began but Craig didn´t bother listening to him. Their sudden make out sessions weren´t new anymore, they kind of did it every time they saw each other. But it was a wonderful and warm feeling every time his lips could taste the sweet coffee flavor of his beloved friend. Tweek moaned against his lips with upcoming pleasure and after some struggling, he slung his shaking arms around Craigs neck. With closed eyes they concentrated on their tongues that were in each others mouths. He loved the thrill that rolled down his spine each time Tweek would moan into his lips. He pushed his abdomen against the little blonds and he could feel his body began to crave for more. They parted and the hot panting coming from both made them feel dizzy. But it was a good sign and they were both hanging on each others lips again. Tweeks hands played with the dark and smooth hair of the tall teen and Craig was sliding his hands under his green shirt, making the blond shiver.

Suddenly he stopped his actions, making Tweek moan in frustration. His body was stiffen up as he saw two chocolate brown eyes watching their little make out session. Cartman looked a bit irritated as he saw the lovers behind the closet and Craig shot him a death glare. But at his surprise he wasn´t _shocked_ at two teenage boysmaking out at a party and just smirked at the dark haired teen. Somehow Craig was grateful for the reaction Cartman had and he took it as a sign to move on. He turned around to the blond boy, who was twitching nervously at the sight of the big teen and grabbed his hands to take him upstairs. He could feel the teen watching them until they were standing in an empty room. Craig closed the door behind him and saw Tweek standing in front of him, grabbing his messy hair.

"OH GOD H-HE SAW US CRAIG! HE J-JUST SAW US KISSING AND MAKING-" he pressed his lips on Tweeks to shut him up and it worked. He stumbled backwards and they landed kind of stupidly on the big double bed. He stuck his tongue into Tweeks open mouth and tasted the coffee flavor once again. The music was loud and the people downstairs were dancing and sweating. The bass was thumping in his heart making his head ache more and more. But for now he didn´t care about everything. The only thing he saw was his blond twitching boyfriend lying beneath him, panting and blushing deeply. Craig himself was panting too and felt like he was high. He looked so hot right now and Craigs mind was working full speed. He sucked at the blonds neck, getting an pleased moan from him and he could feel Tweeks hands on his shoulders, grabbing them tightly. He slid nearer to the twitching boy and pulled his shirt up. Now he could see the pale, wonderful body of his beloved. He smiled and began sucking at the pink nipples in front of him, making Tweek scream out in pleasure.

_This will be a good night!_

* * *

**Tweek**

He grabbed on the now naked shoulders of his dark haired boyfriend and let out a little moan. They were both naked on a big bed and sweating. Tweek didn´t intended to do this here at Tokens house, but Craig made him feel special and he was able to let his dreams of a wonderful, romantic _first time_ slid away. The time he had with his boyfriend was special and beautiful, no matter where they were or what they were doing. The raven haired boy was licking at his nipples and biting him softly, leaving many dark marks on his sweating body. He pulled his legs around him to have him closer to himself. His eyes widened as he could feel Craigs tongue sliding from his belly button to his abdomen. He screamed out with pleasure as he felt a warmth entangle around his hard-on and he grabbed the dark hair of his friend. The tall teen licked every inch of it and Tweeks moans became louder and louder. Without even realizing it, he moved his hips to the rhythm of Craigs sucking.

He could feel his hot body craving for more.

Craving for Craig.

"C-Craig, I-I can´t hold-AH!" but his boyfriend didn´t stop and Tweek came into his mouth. Panting he looked at him as he swallowed his load with a grin on his face. He blushed and stared at him. He didn´t know that Craig was this _dirty_. Once again he layed upon him and he took him into a passionate kiss. The blond twitched at the taste of his own come. It tasted salty and was sticky. But that didn´t bother the tall teen and as he panted against his mouth. He nipped at his lips, making him shiver the hundredths time. They parted and looked each other in the eyes, Tweek blushed even more.

"Are you ready Tweek?" the monotone voice had a hint of emotion in it and his heart skipped a beat. His green eyes didn´t left the blue ones of Craig and he smiled softly.

"Y-Yes, I am!" the tall boy grinned at him and kissed him once more. He slung his arms around his neck and let their tongues fight again. The warm hand reached down and with a gasp he could feel Craigs long middle finger in his ass. The feeling that was overcoming him was indescribable and he lifted his back, touching the others sweating belly. He fingered him and Tweek was screaming more than ever. He could feel Craigs warm breath against his neck, as he entered another finger and pushing inside. He gasped again and every inch of his body was feeling hot and ready for everything that was going to come. After some time another long finger entered him and he panted when Craig found the perfect spot. The finger squished out of his ass and into it again, always brushing the spot. Tweek grabbed him tighter and Craig sucked at his neck, making him shout out even more.

The fingers left his hole and he could feel his cheeks being pulled apart as the blue eyes stared at his green ones. He knew what would come next and even though he was scared of the pain, he wanted nothing more than this. He nodded to the tall teen upon him and closed his eyes. Craig guided his hard dick into him and Tweek could feel the tip brushing at his hole. He grabbed the blankets and waited for the pain to roll over his body. He could hear Craig mumbling something and then a twitching pain spread across his abdomen. The dark haired teen pushed his cock slowly into his little friend. Tweek bit his lip and tried to endure the big _thing _in his _ass_. The boy had entered him now completely and looked up worriedly to wait for the blonds reaction.

"Are you okay?" Tweek opened one eye and slung his hands around Craigs big shoulders, making him blush more.

"Y-Yes, just...just do it!" he whispered into the black hair in front of his face. He could feel him smile and then he began to move slowly. The big hands were now resting on his hips, so that he could thrust in better.

"You´re so tight, Tweek!" he moaned and Craig was slowly moving in and out of him. Even if his body was in pain, he had never felt so good in his entire life.

"Ah! C-Craig! You can -AH- you can m-move faster!" he panted into his ear making him shiver. He kissed his blond head and began thrusting faster, making Tweek scream out in pleasure.

"Ah! M-More Craig! F-faster!" the little teen didn´t know how good he could feel and the increasing thrusting let him loose his mind. Craigs breathing was heavy and turning him on even more. The bed was creaking in the rhythm of the movement and Tweek slung his pale legs around the skinny body of his beloved friend. Craig held him with his strong fingers, that were clenching into his flesh. Their hot and sweating bodies were brushing against each other and the feeling of them pressing together made them go crazy.

"Ah! I-I´m cumming a-again, ah! Craig!" he panted against the soft black hair.

"G-god Tweek! Me too!" Craig grunted with his monotone voice and made him get a thrill roll down his spine. He was thrusting so fast in him, that Tweek thought the bed would break down. He screamed as he curved his back and his head shoot back and cumming on their bellies and sheets. Craig hammered three more thrusts into him and pulled out before he came on Tweeks chest. He fell on him not caring about the sticky cum on their bodies. They were both gasping for air and nobody regretted what they were doing right now. Craig looked up into Tweeks red face and gave him a kiss on his little nose, making him blush even more.

"I love you." he smiled softly resting his head in his hand and looking at his blond lover.

"M-Me too!" Tweek moved forward and took the beautiful face in his hands giving him a little peck on the lips. Craig tasted like coffee, maybe it was because they kissed so much?

They smiled at each other and knew that this was just one of the wonderful things they would do together as boyfriends. The tall boy stood up and began cleaning them up and tried adjusting the bed they slept on. Tweek was already finished dressing up and helped him getting his black hair smooth again. As they had both finished, Craig looked at him and grabbed him by his waist.

"So let´s go dance a bit." Tweek chuckled and rested his head on his neck.

"Yes, I would love to d-dance with you!" with that they turned around and opened the door, never letting go of each others hands.

* * *

**Kyle**

They had left the room. Not because they wanted to leave their private make out session. It was because he had throw up. On Cartmans legs. And he was very embarrassed about that. They were on the toilet right now and Eric was holding his green head. His pants had a darker mark of water where he had thrown up on him. He whipped the cold water out of his face and turned around to the bigger teen.

"I-I´m sorry..." he blushed and tried to not look him in the eye.

"That´s what happens after drinking to much, Kahl." he teasingly smiled, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah..." that was all so awkward. They made out for the second time and then he had spit on him. He was glad that he hadn´t done it when they were kissing.

"Are you okay now?" the boy was serious again and Kyle blushed at his sudden interest in him and at the thought of them making out.

"Y-Yes, I am." the silence was pressing upon them.

"Do you want to go home now?" Cartman came closer to him and stared right into his eyes.

"Erm...no, I´m okay I think..." he scratched his head and looked at the door. The taller boy sighted and gave him his head. He took it shyly and tried to cover his red curls under it, but failing at the attempt. He felt the staring glare upon him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Kahl!" the red haired flinched.

"W-What?" now he needed to look into the chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you." he blushed and twitched.

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden?" the embarrassing heat made his way through his body, making his face shine in red.

"I just wanted to remind you." he grinned at him and Kyle looked at him with wide eyes, not knowing what he should say. Cartman saw his embarrassment and smiled even wider.

"I-I remember, it was just minutes ago that we-" he stopped and crossed his arms. They were standing in front of each other and the brown haired boy reached out to stroke the red cheek of his enemy. Kyle flinched at the connection, but didn´t brush him off.

"That we became boyfriends?" they stared into each others eyes and Kyles heart was beating faster. Eric smiled and laughed at his reaction.

"Haha, ah Kahl you´re so funny!" he gabbed his stomach. Kyle didn´t know what he should do and his brows furrowed.

"What is so funny about me?" he sulked. The bigger teen came nearer and he flinched when their lips touched each other. It was only a little, soft kiss but it made his head spin around more than it already was.

"E-Eric..." he blushed.

"We´re not boyfriends?" Kyle looked around the room, but his eyes locked on the big brown staring ones of his childhood enemy.

"...Y-yes, we are..." the other teen smiled and kissed him again. This time he closed his eyes and let him have his way in his mouth.

* * *

**Eric**

They left the bathroom. Kyle was behind him and he smirked while holding the Jews hands. Finally he could share his happiness with the rest of the world and he would do anything to have the ginger always by his side. Kyle was looking at his feet, red like a tomato and that made him even prouder. Before they could enter the living room with the dancing people and their friends, they heard steps coming down the stairs and they both looked a bit surprised when Craig and Tweek stood in front of them. Holding hands.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Craig flipped them off, not letting go of the blonds hand.

"Going to dance with my boyfriend. And you Tucker?" he smirked at him while lifting his middle finger up. Kyle looked at him and then at the other two boys. Cartman knew that they were both in the same boat and Craig knew it too.

"The same." the two tall teens shared their proudness together and Tweek and Kyle were dying of embarrassment. After some time they turned around and headed to the big room, behind them the other pair and they entered the party.

Soon some people noticed the four boys and were already gossiping about them. But they all didn´t care and went to the sofa were everyone they cared about was sitting together. Stan and Clyde looked up and the pale face Stan was having let Kyle grab his hand stronger. Clyde was smiling but he could see that it was strange for him, even if he helped them getting together. Token, Bebe and Red weren´t really changing their faces, they were smiling and making place for them to sit down. Craig and Tweek sat down beside Token and Bebe and Kyle and him were sitting beside Red and a grinning Kenny. Butters was sitting on his lap and was blushing too. Cartman grinned back and it was funny enough that six fags were sitting on that couch. After some awkward silence and some shared smiles, Kenny stood up and smirked.

"So, what fag or non-fag wants to dance?" everyone smiled, even Stan after his shock and they went to the dance floor all cuddling with their other half. Stan and Wendy, Kenny and Butters, Craig and Tweek, Cartman and Kyle and Red, Bebe, Token and Clyde danced together as well. It was the best party ever. And they all knew that they´ll be the number one topic, after gossip spread across the whole high school.

But nobody cared and everyone was just happy to be with the one they truly loved.

* * *

**The End! **

**I know the ending is a bit fast, but I wanted to make some space for your fantasy to end the story how you want! ;)**

**I hope you liked it and leave a review!**

**Thank you to all of you who read that!**

**Bye~**


End file.
